The Dragons Den
by Nocturna131
Summary: Lucy and Juvia head out to have a girls night out with Levy to a place called the Dragons Den. What will ensue as its dancer know as Black Steel meets Levy. Stripper/Exotic Dancer AU
1. Chapter 1

Flashing neon sign shining in Levy's eyes as she approached the entrance to the building. Giggling could be heard from behind her before an arm was thrown around her shoulders.

"This is going to be so much fun." Lucy smiled at her while jumping excitedly.

Sheepishly smiling back at Lucy. "Yeah fun." She held onto her clutch purse in an attempt to hide her nervousness."I can't we are doing this it's so unlike me." Motioning to the high heels and short blue shimmery dress.

Lucy shrugged. "It's fun to do stuff you normally wouldn't do." Watching as a long blue haired women ran over to the pair in a long black dress that hugged every curve and heels without tripping. "Juvia is so happy you decided to come with us."

Levy took a deep breath and looked up at the sign. The Dragons Den scrawled out in red neon, a dragon resting its claw on top of it spewing smoke out of nostrils.

Nodding her head. "Alright let's go." Her friends squealed while practically dragging her into the strip club. _I hope I don't regret this._

Loud techno music flooding out as the heavy doors were pulled open. Stepping inside excited screams could be heard as they stepped into the main room. Lights flashing around the room as she looked around almost overloading her senses as she took everything.

Two dancers can be seen on stage, one with blond hair with the other dancer black hair. Dancing to the beat while stripping each other of their shirts causing more screaming from the drooling women in the audience. They moved over to the pole, both taking turns to grind against another as more clothing was taken off. Jewels could be seen thrown onto the stage as their dance ended with two women in particular throwing the most at them. Levy squinted her eyes at them. "Is that…oh my Yukino and Minerva are there?" Slapping a hand over her mouth while Lucy looked over to the pair.

"Wow that's a lot of jewels Minerva is throwing."

"They come here often." A deep voice came from behind them causing the group to jump slightly. A tall blond man with a scar on his face dwarfing them in size.

"How do you know that?" Levy squeaked out.

Crossing his arms and looking down at the tiny women while raising his eyebrow. "I'm the bouncer so I know who comes in often. The name is Laxus." Looking over to the bar. "Over there is Mira our bartender."

Mira waving over at him and smiling at him causing a blush to cross his face. Turning away so Levy and her friends wouldn't see. "If you want to know more stuff go bother her." The group watch him walk away from them.

Levy watched as her friends walked over to the bar. _Well it wouldn't hurt to get one drink._

Walking over to the bar she was a little embarrassed that even in heels she still had to hop up to get onto the bar stool.

"What will you have little blue?" Mira smiled at her while wiping down the bar as Levy placed her purse on the bar.

Pulling down the hem on her dress as she eyed the drink specials. "I'll have the Tenrou." Observing as the women moved quickly behind the bar as she worked. A gold colored drink gently placed before her as Mira smiled. "Don't worry this one is on the house." Levy grasped the drink hesitantly, sending a confused look at Mira.

Mira patted her other hand with a comforting expression on her face. "You just looked a little nervous." As Mira walked away she took a sip of the drink, its sweet flavor washing over her taste buds.

Lucy patted Levy's back. "Wow you got lucky, I had to pay for mine." Holding up her own drink.

"Juvia had to pay too." Hearing Juvia mumble sadly next to her. The music faded away as a well dressed man walked on stage with a mic. Levy guessing from the women whistling out his name that he was the one called Loke.

"Next up to preform on stage is a man surrounded in mystery so ladies hold onto your panties for Black Steel." Loke winked at some ladies before walking off stage. The lights went out leaving majority of the room dark only the soft light coming from the bar and tables.

Heavy footsteps broke the silence in the room as a shadowy figure appeared on stage. The little light there was gave his red eyes a glowing effect as they swept the room. A predatory grin stretching across his face as he heard the squeals of the women sitting next to the stage. He licked his lips before speaking in a deep husky voice causing a shiver to go down Levy's spine.

"You are all under arrest Gihee."

Smirking as audience screamed loudly as the stage lit back up. Tossing the police hat to the side and pulling out a pair of cuffs from the belt twirling around with his finger. "But it seems that one of you deserves…." Pausing to slid a gloved hand down to his crotch of his black pants. "extra punishment." Thrusting his hips up to emphasize his point.

Levy was blushing at his actions, large muscles shifting under the tight shirt and the piercing on his arms shining as the light bounced off of them. Long wild black hair tied back exposing the studs on his face and ears. Honey eyes followed him as he walked around with the confidence of an alpha male down into the crowd of women who waved jewels at him.

While her attention was on Black Steel she failed to notice Lucy leaning over the bar talking to Mira.

"Anyway we can get Officer Black Steel to select our little blue friend here?" Lucy whispered while sliding a few jewels across the bar towards Mira.

Mira taking the jewels and stuffing them in her pocket ignoring the look Laxus gave her. "Of course." She chirped back at Lucy.

Red eyes skimming over and up to the bar did he see Mira pointing to a blue haired women in a short shimmery dress. "Looks like shorty over there deserves extra punishment." Stopping the spinning cuffs and pointing up at Levy who looked around unsure if he was pointing at her. "Yes you." He rumbled deeply in his chest walking towards her with one hand gripping his belt. Gajeel leaned over her small form with his other hand resting on the bar chuckling that she had to crane her head back to look at him. Flashing a fanged smirk at her. "Do you know why I'm arresting you?" He practically purred down at her. Observing as her face turned scarlet while he looked her up and down. _She's pretty cute._ He thought appreciating how the dress accentuated her figure.

"No…officer."

Catching her soft voice he felt his breath hitch slightly. _Damn._

Prying the drink from her hands and placing it on the bar behind her. "For being too sexy." Cuffing one of her small wrists and standing back to his full height. "Lets go." Tugging at the cuffs causing her to hop down from the bar stool wobbling slightly.

Lucy and Juvia cat calling her name as she attempted to keep her footing going up the steps. The lighting of the room focusing solely on the stage. At its center was a wooden chair placed by a staff member while the audience was focused on Gajeel.

"Sit." He ordered.

Doing as she was told Levy quickly sat down in the chair.

Bending his torso over her and cuffing the other wrist so both hands were behind the chair his lips brushed slightly against her ear. "Get ready for a show." Snapping his fingers to signal the music to play its slow beat extenuating every movement. Leaning back up Gajeel moved hips slowly in circles over her lap as he slowly took off his belt.

The belt created a thud as it was tossed aside before he ripped his shirt open as the tempo of the music picked up. Muscles rippling as he rolled his body above her lap, slowly peeling the rest of the shirt from his body. Gripping both ends of the shirt and placing it behind her head pulling her forward with it. Hovering his face above hers and smirking. "Like what you see?" Red eyes shimmering as she nodded shyly. Women squealing as he nearly brushed her lips earning a gasp from her. "Good." Pulling back to look at her embarrassed face. Moving away from her lap he tugged his gloves off with his teeth before tossing them off to the audience with several women diving for them. He moved aggressively to the music taking time to entertain the audience and Levy, jewels being thrown onto the stage as he danced.

Turning on his knees to face Levy leaning back and rolling his hips up as towards her.

One of his hands running down his chest observing as she gulped slightly, chest swelling in pride as her face turned redder. Sweat glisten off his body as he raised up from the floor and walking behind her chair noting how she was rubbing her legs together. "Seems that you're enjoying this." He clicked with his tongue shaking his head in feigned disappointment. Unlocking one of the cuffs and pulling her up by the arm to stand. "You know what that means."

Levy shook her head as she was forced to follow him. "No I don't.

Gajeel turned to face her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Drastic Measures." Cuffing her to the pole before she could react. His hand grasped the pole as he started to dance in front of her. Feeling her eyes on his toned back. Spinning to the floor making eye contact with her watching her body shiver as he stood back up with his body an inch from hers.

Levy squeaked as she was pulled against him with her free hand resting on his upper torso. She could hear Lucy squealing loudly over the near frenzied crowd but her attention was on him. Metal hit the stage as the other cuff was unlocked and her arm being lifted and placed on his chest.

"Gihee."

Watching his grin spread across his face as he rolled his body against her's so she could feel every movement of the hard muscles. Levy had to gasp for air as he continued dancing with her body, controlling her movements. Leaning her head back as he slowed down to grind roughly, her body was still of fire from the earlier dancing he did.

"Unfortunately I have to let you free now."

Hearing his deep voice snapped her out of her trance as she gazed up at him.

Biting back a whine as he pulled back from her as she noted how the music faded away signaling the end of his performance. Levy shifted awkwardly as the reminder that she was still onstage hit her, pushing back the hair that fell out of her head band unsure what to say to him.

"Oh Officer." Levy snapping her head around to see Lucy standing next to the stage.

Lucy waving jewels at him. "If you have a moment to spare." She winked at Levy as he walked over to her squatting down at the edge of the stage to hear her.

Levy could only see the grin on her friends face as she placed the jewels in his hands as he nodded. She froze as the same predatory look returned but with his silted eyes locked onto her.

"Looks like I get to keep you a little longer." Crossing the space between them and looking down. "Your friend paid for some private time Miss Levy." Flashing a smirk after catching her off guard by huskily saying her name.

It took Levy all she had to not faint on the spot.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts are expressed in this format._

* * *

Levy's heart was racing in her chest as "Officer" Black Steel grasped her wrist and proceeded off stage with his long strides. "Wait what bout your Jewels?" The stage was covered in it as she tried her best to keep up with him, her heels slipping slightly on them.

Watching him shrug as they went down the steps. "My partner has it covered." He responded gruffly back at her and cocked his head back to the stage. Levy looked back to see a very tall fit man with scar next his left eye using a broom to sweep up all the Jewels.

"Hold on there officer." Lucy raced over to Levy and shoved the silver clutch into her hand before winking at her. "Have fun."

Honey eyes pleading at the blond for help as Lucy quickly ran back over to Juvia who waved at her before disappearing from her view when she was pulled into the dark room. The pressure on her wrist vanished when the door closed behind her with a click, hearing a deep chuckle sent shivers up her spine. Levy could feel his breath on the back of her neck. His fingers running up both her arms as he spoke.

"Now for some real fun."

Trying her best not to jump as he slid a hand down her arm to grasp her clutch, feeling it pulled out of her hand it landed next to them with a thump. Levy nearly melted as he slipped an arm around her waist, slowly rocking her body from side to side as he bent his knees. She grasped his arm with her hands in a attempt to keep her satiny. Never in her wildest imagination did she ever think she would be in this position tonight. Rolling her head back to rest against his chest Levy swore his red eyes were glowing as the light slowly turned on in the room. His other arm pulled away from the switch to turn her body around and backing her up. The her knees hit the brown leather couch causing her to sit down abruptly. Observing as he cracked his knuckles before stretching his arms above his head giving her a delicious show of his muscles. Black Steel grasped a remote to turn the music on before throwing it onto the cushion next to her. The heavy beat extenuated every step he took.

"Normally I don't do this but.." His heavy boots crossing the space and to the pole in center of the room. "Your friend paid handsomely to give you a show."

Levy's eyes widen as he grasped the pole realizing what he meant. Red eyes locking with hers as she held her breath when he flashed a fanged smile at her.

"And I plan on giving you one."

She was left speechless at the sight before her as he danced to the music occasionally spinning on the pole. For a large and muscular man, Black steel had a certain amount of grace in his movements in comparison to most men his size. Wild black hair falling across his shoulders and down to the small of his back as he undid the hair tie that held it together. Levy could feel her face heat up again as she took in his appearance. The hair enhanced the predatory look he had earlier but now he look down right lethal and dangerous. A man that was capable of fulfilling the darkest of fantasy's she had ever imagined. This caused her to bite her lip and hold onto the edge of the dress just imagining what it would feel like if she ran her hands through it. Would it thick like a lion's mane or smooth as ink between her fingers?

"Gihee enjoying the show?"

She wanted to just hide somewhere from the embarrassment she was feeling so hiding her face in her hands was the best she could do. " _Why thinking like this?"_ Her thoughts were interrupted as her hands were pulled away from her face. A strong hand under her chin forcing her to look up at him.

"Don't hide that cute little face of yours."

He grinned at her before backing up. "Your going to miss the best part." Black Steel proceeded to grasp the pole again with both hands. Spinning around the pole till he hung upside down with his body, hair nearly reaching the floor. Using his arms only to hold himself onto the pole he began to 'walk' his feet down from the top till his body was horizontal, his back to the floor.

Levy could see his muscles bulging as he held himself in that position her mouth watering at the sight. Black Steel brought his knees in causing him to spin slightly hooking his leg around the pole, sliding down. He stood sideways to the pole his back flexing as he lifted one hand up and over his head to the pole with the other grasping the pole next to him.

Bending his knees so he had the momentum to lift his body up so he was in the human flag position. Every muscle on his back rippling as he held the pose, Levy bit her lip as she felt herself turned on once again. Taking in every inch of exposed flesh, she had to release the breath she didn't realized she was holding when he dropped his feet down to the floor. "That was amazing." She muttered out when he got closer knowing her face was red.

"I know." Black Steel cockily answered back, Levy could almost feel the confidence oozing from him as he stood in front of her with his thumb tucked into his pants. This caused the top to dip down slightly giving her an peek at his lower abdominal muscles. "Glad you like what you see."

Levy jumped slightly when she knew when she was caught, her hands fidgeted with her dress. The couch dipped next to her as he sat down with his arm resting on top of the couch behind her. Her body slide into his side so she could feel the warm flesh under her hand when she tried to catch herself. Hard muscles twitching slightly as she spread her fingers out against his side. Gasping slightly as he picked her up by her hips easily so she straddle him, grasping his shoulders with her hands. "What are you doing?" Levy search his face for answers while her heart was trying to jump out of her chest.

"Letting you have control."

Levy's hand's reached up to his face as she traced the studs with curiosity. "Is this ok?" Observing as he nodded she continued her trail down his face taking in the handsome features. The studs underneath his lips were warm to the touch, his lips parted slightly at her actions. A sudden urge to feel them against her own lips shot through her remembering how much he tempted her earlier on the stage. Throwing caution to the wind she crashed her lips against his as the last of her control snapped, the temptation being to much for her to handle. Feeling him stiffen at that sudden action she tried to pull back but a hand fisted in her hair prevented her doing that. His other arm wrapped around her waist pulling her body against him. Her hands threading through the surprisingly soft hair, rough lips moving against her own as he devoured her lips. Shivering slightly when a groan slipped out of him his sharp teeth tugging at her bottom lip sobering her mind up quickly. _"What am I doing?"_ Her mind panicking as the reality hit her. " _He is just a dancer. This is just another night for him."_ Her hands shook slightly as her mind jumped to conclusions. _"He's only doing this for the Jewels."_

Moving both her hands to his chest and pushing with all the strength she had to break his hold on her, her chest was heaving from the rough kissing. Looking at his flushed face she thought she saw a hunger behind his eyes. " _There is no way he actually would want me."_ Shaking her head she quickly grabbed her purse next to them and fished out some Jewels.

"I'm so sorry." Levy stuttered out shoving it into his hand feeling tears threatening to fall. Quickly moving off his lap she ran out of the room leaving the man still sitting there confused at her sudden actions. " _Why did I kiss him?"_ She chastised herself running past the entrance doors.

Gajeel's lips still tingled from the kiss, one moment he was getting kissed by this small but beautiful women enjoying her soft supple body against his and then next she was shoving Jewels into his hand before rushing out of the room crying. "Levy wait!" Gajeel recovering from his dazed state and shouted after her standing up quickly pushing the door of the private room open. His fist still full of the jewels as he searched the main room for the small blue haired women. Frowning when he could not find the small women. Gajeel swore he saw the blond that paid him disappear quickly past the entrance door. "Damn it." He cursed to himself, running his free hand through his sweaty hair as disappointment ran through him. Turning on his heel to head backstage a hand on his shoulder stopping him. Snapping his head around to glare at the person only to find a familiar face.

"Gajeel? Is that you?"

The long blue hair caught his attention, eyes widen in surprise as he recognized his old friend. She no longer had the gloomy look on her face when he last saw her all those years ago.

"Juvia?'


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel grunted in pain as Juvia enthusiastically threw her arms around his torso and hugged him hard. "What are you doing here?" He managed to squeeze out with his arms still pinned by his sides.

"Came with some friends Juvia hardly recognized you."

He managed to get some much needed air into his burning lungs as she released her hold around him. Scratching the back of his head Gajeel shrugged slightly. "Same could go to you. You look happier." Raising his eyebrow when she smiled at him.

"Juvia is in love."

Rubbing his face with his hand and then shook his head. "I think I'm going to need to sit down for this. Let me just change first and grab my stuff."

Juvia smiled while clutching her purse. "Juvia has the perfect spot in mind!"

Gajeel grumbled turning on his heel to walk backstage, feet shuffling slightly when he pushed the door open still gripping the Jewels in his hand. This unexpected run in with Juvia meant that his night of surprises was far from over. Placing the Jewels down he took off his remaining clothing and pulling on a tight green shirt and black jeans. Sitting down on the bench he pulled on his boots while he mulled over the earlier events. Normally he just got onstage did a some dancing and take off his shirt before pulling a lady from the audience to entertain. They would just go nuts and throw Jewels at him and nothing more. He get a nice payday and move on with his life to only repeat it the next night.

He drew his brows together as he dropped his foot back to the floor, eyes staring at the Jewels next to him. Every now and then a women would try to kiss him when he performed but he always managed to stop them. Despite a stereotype of his occupation he didn't sleep around with random women even if it meant more Jewels. Yet her sweet taste still lingered on his tongue, somehow she managed to surprise him before he could react. Grasping the Jewels and stuffing them into his pocket he stood up. He could still feel the sensation he felt when he threaded his hand through her soft blue hair. "Why didn't I push her away?" Slamming his fist into the wall out of frustration, the pain shooting up into his arm as he tried to clear his mind. Bending down throwing his backpack on he walked back out to see Juvia who was waiting eagerly by the bar.

"Here is Juvia's number."

She handed him a cocktail napkin with the number scrawled out. Stuffing it into the pocket of the backpack before swiping a napkin and pen from the bar he crudely wrote out his number to satisfy his friend.

Juvia grasped the napkin the second he held it out. "Lets go."

* * *

"Levy...Levy wait up for me!" Stumbling in the heels Lucy tried her best to keep up with her blue haired friend. Letting out a cry of frustration before kicking off the heels and running with them in her hands. " _Why did I force her to do this?"_ Catching up to Levy and clamping a hand on her shoulder. Her breath hitching as she saw those big brown eyes filled with tears, it was like a stake went through Lucy's heart. "Levy...what happened?" Reaching out and hugging her small friend to her, feeling her hiccupping against her shoulder as tears fell.

"Something happened Lucy."

Hesitantly Lucy broke the hug and scrutinized her friends appearance noting that once pink lips were red and puffy. Narrowing her own brown eyes as she saw the bite marks on the bottom lip. "He didn't try to take advantage of you did he?" The lack of an immediate answer sent rage through her body. "Don't worry I got a friend that can help." Reaching into her purse and whipping out her cellphone. "As creepy as Taurus is he is more than willing to help kick butt." Small hand on her wrist interrupted her valiant search through her contact list.

"No that didn't happen." Levy's voice was weak as it reached her ears. Sending her friend a skeptic look before urging her to continue. "Then what did happen?"

"I kissed him." Levy's hands went to her face as a sob escaped her. "I don't know why."

Pulling her back into a hug Lucy stroked the slightly tangled hair.

"I'm so stupid."

Lucy sighing. "Your not stupid." Pulling back and looking Levy in the eye. "We can talk more about it in the morning." Looping her arm around her friends shoulders and started walking across the asphalt ignoring cold seeping into her bare feet. "Right now you just need is a nice hot bath and some sleep." Lucy felt relief as earned a weak smile and nod from Levy as they approached her little white car. She didn't mean to put Levy through a rollercoaster of emotions, just to get her out of her comfort zone and do something different. _"Well I succeeded in that."_ Turning on the car and patting the dashboard. "Come on Plue lets go." The glowing lights of the club fading into the distance with a soft snore coming from Levy. Gentle rocking of the car ensured rocked Levy asleep as Lucy drove down the road towards Levy's apartment.

* * *

Metal screeching against the tile floor as Gajeel pulled out his seat, he plopped down into the seat. He could feel his arms aching slightly as he rested them on his legs. Having pulled out some of his more difficult tricks when put on that show for Levy. A ceramic mug placed before him caught his attention.

"So what does Gajeel think of this place?"

She asked before sitting across from him while grasping her own mug. Turning his head side to side looking around the café he could see all sorts of cat decorations and several cats roaming around or sleeping. Keeping his head slightly turned away from Juvia and crossing his arms. "It's alright." But on the inside he was trying his best not to pick up the nearest cat and pet it. _"I freaken love this place, got to remember this spot."_ He mused to himself but didn't want to look like a softy in front of her.

"Juvia is glad you like this place."

His eye twitched slightly before taking a sip of the decaf coffee. _"Forgot that she could see right through me."_ Setting the mug down onto the paw shaped table and leaning back into the seat. "So who is it?"

"Ah yes his name is Gray." She exclaimed causing Gajeel to mentally groan for asking. "We met at the ice rink a couple years ago and ever since then we have been dating." Watching as she clasped her hands together and had an eager look on her face.

"So did you have fun entertaining Levy?"

Gajeel trying his best not to spit out the sip of coffee he just took and instead taking a hard swallow. "Wait she's your friend?" Straightening up in his chair quickly causing several cats to scatter away from him as he raised his voice. He thought the second she disappeared was going to be the last he would see of her. _"I must be damn lucky tonight."_

"Hey don't you scare the cats." Millianna scolded at him from behind the bar. "Your lucky enough I stayed open for an extra hour for Juvia."

"Sorry." Gajeel mumbled back and turning to face Juvia who looked at him with a strange expression on her face. _"What is she thinking?"_ Shifting uneasily in his chair. "What?"

"Do you want to see her again?"

Scoffing and scowling slightly. "Doesn't matter if I do, she ran off and I don't know why." He still felt frustrated and he didn't want to get his hopes up that she would want to see him.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Reaching into the pocket of his jeans and placing some Jewels on the table. "It's getting late." The chair letting out a screech when he stood up from his chair. Carefully walking out of the cat café without stepping on any tails and onto the street the cold air giving him a much needed slap in the face. He crossed the quiet street to a black motorcycle, Metalicana was escribed in silver on the side.

"Gajeel wait!"

Throwing a leg over his motorcycle parked behind her blue car and looking back at the café. "What?" He was feeling impatient as Juvia crossed the street in her high heels. He revved the engine on as his patience wore thin.

"If you want to talk just call." She shouted over the roar of the engine. Gajeel nodded hesitantly before taking off leaving Juvia behind. Observing as Gajeel down the road before disappearing out of sight with the engine roaring in the distance as she strolled over to her car. "Gajeel is in love too." She sang to herself slid into her seat.

* * *

Levy stumbled through the door of her apartment before kicking off the heels to the side not caring where as she placed her stuff on the nearest table. Grasping the edge of the dress peeling it off her body, it landing in a pile as she stepped onto the tile. The sound of water filling the small bath echoing off the walls when she turned knob. She could see the redness in her eyes as she scrutinized herself in the mirror, the puffiness of her lips having gone down during the car ride. Shivering slightly as she ran her fingers over the bite marks.

It was the first time she experienced that kind of toe curling kiss that put her one other kiss to shame. Groaning to herself as she cleaned the light makeup she had on her face. It just felt so right kissing that Black Steel with his own rough lips moving against her own soft ones.

"Ugh!" She shouted and threw the wash cloth back into the sink. "I bet I'm not even his type." Undoing her bra and stepping out of her panties Levy sat down onto the edge of the tub to test the water with her hand. Pouting to herself as she slipped into the water the warmth seeping into her muscles helping her to relax. _"Most guys think I'm cute and that's it."_ Running the bar of soap over her skin she could help her wandering mind. Frowning her brow together as she remembered the look in his eyes.

Just like a predator looking at it's prey.

Initially she thought it was him doing his job causing her to think she was wrong but the more the image flashed through her mind the more the hunger she saw was real and not just an act. Licking her dry lips she remembered those big muscles flexing in front of her as he danced. How it caused a frustrating heat do pool between her thighs as he teased her.

Never had she felt so physically attracted to a person like him before such a strong man had lifted her with such ease. An image creeping into her mind of Black Steel pinning her against a wall kissing her vigorously, then moving down to her neck and biting roughly flashed causing a blush to spread across her cheeks.

 _"What if I hadn't ran away?"_

Pulling herself out of the cooling water and wrapping a soft fluffy towel around her before drying off. Rummaging through her dresser she quickly changed into a pair of shorts and tank top its silky texture resting against her skin. Flopping down on her bed with a sigh she clutched a book to her chest and curling into herself. "Maybe I should at least go apologize to him." She mumbled to herself before a chime from her phone caught her attention.

Swinging her legs over and onto the floor she walked over to her purse in the living room. Pulling out small cell and swiping at the screen with her tired eyes skimming over the glowing message.

 _ **"Wondering if you would like to get brunch tomorrow morning with us. Juvia knows you had a rough night and thought it would nice to have a girl talk."**_

Levy shrugged her shoulders and tapped a message back. "Brunch sounds nice." Stretching her arms above her head as she moved back over to her room to lay on the bed again. Yawning as she closed her eyes as pulled the book back to her chest.

 _"All I need is a good girl talk."_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you Bluuesparrow on tumblr for beta testing this chapter for me. She has drawn some amazing art based off this story that everyone should check out.

"He just moved me onto his lap to let me do what I wanted...at some point I just snapped and kissed him." Murmurs of the morning crowd were drowned out as she stared into her drink, swirling the liquid in its glass gently. "I remember him pulling me closer instead of pushing me away." Luckily, she had a good night's rest which helped clear her mind. It made it easier to explain what happened that night to her friends, but it did little to ease her mind. Her thoughts were clouded as she barely touched her meal when it arrived.

"Levy?" Lucy's voice tugged her out of her thoughts as she lifted her head up to look at the blonde.

"Sorry just lost in thought."

Lucy had a apologetic look on her face as she put down her fork. "I'm still sorry for forcing you into that situation." Patting her friends hand Levy could see the regret in her eyes.

"Its ok Lucy, I know you meant well." She tried to reassure her and looking at Juvia with a small smile. "I mean I did enjoy a kiss with a really good looking guy who seemed to enjoy it too." Blushing as Lucy squealed slightly earning some shushes from the other diners in the restaurant.

"Really?!" Lucy looked at her curiously as she sat back down in her seat. "But you were crying and freaking out last night."

Levy nodded and took a sip of her drink before placing back onto the table. "I was but I overreacted...so I am going back there to apologize to him." Fidgeting with her hands. "If he will hear me out."

"Gajeel will hear you out." Juvia commented between the bites of her biscuit while ignoring the confusion on both Levy and Lucy's faces.

"Who is Gajeel?" Levy asked tentatively clearly thrown off by the unfamiliar name.

Juvia finished the final bite of her food before placing her purse on the table and sifting through it. "Gajeel is that Black Steel performer from last night." She slid a old photo across the table to let them to see. "And is Juvia's old classmate." Levy looked at the picture which showed a gloomy faced Juvia holding an umbrella standing next to a crossed armed Gajeel scowling at the camera. He clearly did not look like he was enjoying having to stand there for a picture. "Juvia didn't recognize him initially, he has more piercing's and longer hair." She pointed at the picture. "He had to keep it short because of sports." Juvia kept smiling as she pulled the picture back and smiling at Levy. "I've managed to get his number if you need it." Holding a small piece of paper out to Levy who shook her hands in front of her.

"It's ok Juvia, really! It would be kind of weird if I called him all of a sudden having not asked for his number myself." Levy weakly laughed at her friends over eagerness knowing she was just trying to being helpful. Levy placed the Jewels on the table for her meal and stood from her seat. "I better go. Thanks for the talk you guys." With a look off determination on her face she clutched the strap of her purse, waving at her friends goodbye and hurried out of the restaurant into the bright sun. Levy hailed a cab and climbed into the back seat when it pulled up to the curb.

"The Dragons Den please."

* * *

Gajeel pulled up to the back of the club to park, pulling the helmet off his head before he got off the bike with his backpack still on. Lily came into view as the back door opened with a creek.

"There you are."

He watched as Lily made his way over to him as he put his gear away. "What do you want?" Gajeel grumbled out, turning around with his arms crossed knowing that he was up to something.

Lily's hands went up as he feigned innocence. "Who says I wanted anything? Can't one friend greet another?"

Gajeel's face didn't falter as he waited for the real reason he was out there. "Fine, its about last night." His friend continued with a serious tone in his voice.

"That's the first time I've seen a women run from you. So what happened?" Lily stood up straight that even Gajeel had to look up at him.

Gajeel gritted his teeth together not really wanting to talk about it but knew that Lily was persistent with getting answers. "She managed to kiss me." He ignored the slightly amused expression on Lily's face but continued. "Then she apologized and ran off crying for some reason." Glaring as Lily started to laugh at him, irritation clawing its way up inside him.

"That's a first if I can believe it." Lily wiped the tear caused from his laughing. "A tiny and cute person like her managed to kiss the mysterious Black Steel."

Gajeel wanting to end the conversation walked past Lily so he could go inside the building but found his path blocked.

"Oh I'm not done yet." Lily looked him in the eye trying to figure him out. "There is more to this than what you're telling me."

Gajeel tried keep his face unchanged as a flicker of longing for her kiss ran through him, mentally cursing as Lily knowingly grinned.

"Not only did you get kissed by surprise, you actually liked it." Lily teased at him and patted him on the shoulder. "If she ever comes back you should ask her out." Lily turned around to walk back into the club. "Having a girlfriend isn't such a bad thing."

Gajeel just stood there as he tried to figure out how Lily managed to figure out what he was thinking. Adjusting the straps of his backpack he walked inside and into the private room.

"Maybe he's right..." He murmured to himself as he placed his stuff down to warm up. Stripping himself of his shirt while keeping his fingerless gloves on. Loosening up the muscles in his neck, he fished out a long piece of cloth out from his backpack. "Maybe I'll take Juvia up on her offer." Shuddering as he imagined the ear splitting scream on the other end of the phone before moving to the center of the room. Grasping the pole in his hand so he could use it to warm up not really wanting to pull a muscle or hurt himself. He knew however he was at Juvia's mercy if he wanted to find Levy.

* * *

For Levy it wasn't a long ride in the cab as the outside of the club came into her view. Paying the driver and stepping out onto the sidewalk she summoned up the strength to go through with her plan. Pushing the door of the club open Levy looked around seeing mainly staff members cleaning and restocking the necessary supplies needed for later that night. Spotting the very tall man that Gajeel said was his partner, she walked up to him. "Excuse me, Sir." Peering up at the man as he turned around with his arms loosely crossed in front of himself. While not as initially intimidating as Gajeel he looked like he could take down a person if needed to. "Is Black Steel..I mean Gajeel here?"

"May I ask why first?" His deep voice rumbled in his chest as he looked down at her.

Taking a deep breath as her nervousness was trying to get under her skin. "I kissed him last night and need to apologize to him." She looked down she felt embarrassed telling him why she needed to see Gajeel. A booming laughter caught her off guard, the small wrinkles around his eye crinkling.

"Ah so _you're_ the one that managed to plant one on him." He held his hand out. "Sorry I only caught a glimpse of you last night. The name is Panther Lily, but I mainly go just by Lily." Shaking his hand and looking where he pointed at. "He's in there practicing."

"Thank you Lily." She recognized the door led to the one room he took her in for the private session.

"It's not a problem." Lily responded and cracked his knuckles with his other hand. "Just holler if he acts out of line." She acknowledged his gesture as she turned to open the door. Levy was not prepared to see the sight before her. Closing the door gently as possible and leaning back against it so she could stare at him in the center of the room. The beat of the music reverberating off the wall helped silence the noise of the door but what she found was interesting is that he was blindfolded.

Pulling himself up the pole with only is arms with such ease, legs in a pike position in front of him. Lowering his legs down so they could wrap around securely, they held enough strength to hold him up when he let go of the pole. Levy watched as he shook his arms out slightly before grasping it again and hanging upside facing the pole. She admired the strength in his arms as he held the pose, legs parallel to the pole without touching. He tucked his head and quickly moved his hands into a different position as he dropped slightly before catching himself and unfolding his body, laying out with his shoulder against the pole with only his hands holding him up. Levy gasped in surprise at the sudden drop which caught Gajeel's attention with his boots landing with a thud on the floor. She froze on the spot as he ripped off the blindfold and whipped his head around and locked onto her with surprise in his eyes.

"Levy?" Gajeel picked the remote off a small table and turning the music off so that silence filled the room. "What are you doing here?" She could hear the slight irritation in his voice as he remained in his spot staring her down. Levy bit her lip as she loosened the grip she had on the handle.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry." Taking a hesitant step towards him as his expression remained unchanged. It was obvious to her that it was going to take more than just an apology to change his mind. "I took advantage of you and the position before I well...freaked out." Keeping her eyes down when she stood in front of him due to the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm sorry Gajeel." She whispered out before being pulled against his warm chest with his arms. Looking up at Gajeel who looked over her head at the wall behind her.

"You just left me there very confused you know." He sighed before tilting his head to look at her, Levy could tell that comforting someone was something he normally didn't do. "What happened?" He loosen his hold slightly so she could place her hands on his chest.

Tracing small circles with her fingers feeling the muscle twitch under her touch. "I didn't think I was your type and that you were acting." Shrugging her shoulders. "With all the beautiful women that come here how could I compare to them." His gloved hand gripped her chin slightly and forcing her to look back up at him.

"That's it?" He eyed her carefully, she could feel him pause as he looked at the bruise on her lip. "All cause you thought I wouldn't want you?" Levy nodded slightly and gesturing to herself. "I'm mean look at me, I'm small." A squeak escaped her as he pinched her rear before laughing."

A smirk was plastered on his face as her cheeks puffed out at him while glaring at him. "Not here." He commented causing a red blush to spread across her cheeks. "Besides I'm not crazy about big chests anyway." Gajeel murmured out. "Never had been."

Biting her lip slightly as a tempting thought occurred to her. "So...what would've happened if I didn't leave last night." Feeling him stiffen slightly against her as the words rolled off her tongue.

Gajeel chuckled deeply and leaned now so his lips hovered above hers so she could feel his breath. "Are you sure you want to find out?" He brushed them against her causing a gasp to escape.

Gulping hard as she nodded shyly.

His lips covered hers as she threaded her hands through his hair, pressing her body closer by standing on her tiptoes. Levy could feel him bend his knees slightly as his hands slid down her sides to grip under her legs. He lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist tightly. She barely noticed him moving as he kissed her roughly and demanded access to kiss her deeper. The wall pressed up against her back caused her to gasp slightly but it was all he needed to slip his tongue in. She squeaked in surprise at feeling the warm metal stud sweep over her tongue. Levy could feel him grin slightly before teasing the soft skin at the edge of her shorts. Warm lips pulled away to bite at the skin on her neck. "So sweet." He murmured against her before biting down causing her to cry out his name.

"Gajeel!"

A pair of heavy footsteps could be heard before the door slammed open with Lily barging in. This caused Gajeel's hold on her to slip having not expected the interruption. Levy stumbled as she landed on her feet unexpectedly so that she had to move her hands from his hair so she could lean against him for support. Lily's body language looked like he was ready for a fight. "Are you ok?'" He questioned her.

"I'm fine..." She hid her embarrassment in Gajeel's chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

Lily saw the darkening mark on her neck and realized what was going on between them. Smiling sheepishly as he backed up to leave the room. "Sorry for interrupting...your fun." They watched Lily try to make his way out of the room without any further embarrassment.

Once Lily was out of the room Gajeel looked down to see her still hiding her face against him. "You ok?" She nodded but didn't pull away, rubbing her back he tried to figure out what he should do. "I got some time before I have to be back here...do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Gajeel heard the grumble from her stomach and laughed slightly. "So that's a yes?"

Levy lifted her head up and smiled slightly at him. "That sounds nice."


	5. Chapter 5

Once having fixed their clothing, both Gajeel and Levy made their way out of the back of the club. Walking over to his bike, Gajeel dug through his backpack to pull out something. "Here." The sun shining off the silver helmet as he handed it to Levy before stuffing the backpack into the sidesaddle. Throwing a leg over and sitting down, the bike dipping slightly under his weight, he could see the unsure look on her face when he motioned Levy to sit behind him. "What?" Running his hand over the seat, black leather felt warm under his hand. "It's safe, I put it together myself."

"Really?" Levy was slightly shocked, just from looking at the bike it was her initial thought that a professional did all the intricate work. "It's beautiful." Everything from the matte black paint job to the silver rims had a personal touch to it that must have taken him a lot of time and skill to have accomplished. _"Not just anyone could build a motorcycle."_

"Thanks, wait till you hear it roar." Gajeel commented, the bike barely dipping when Levy sat behind him, small arms wrapping around his waist tightly causing her to press snuggly against his back. Turning the engine on and then revving it so the noise of the engine reverberated off the walls of the building when they pulled out from behind the building and onto street. Gajeel barely heard the small squeak over the loud noise before feeling the helmet press into his back.

After passing a few places on the side of the road, a colorful food truck parked by the curb at the local park caught Gajeel's attention. He could smell the food that was being cooked from its grill when he parked the bike causing his own stomach to rumble. After walking up to the truck and ordering their food, a silence fell over both, with neither one of them knowing what to say. Once receiving the warm food, they had ordered, Gajeel followed Levy to sit under a shady tree to enjoy the meal. His sharp teeth sinking into the meat of the juicy burger tearing off a big piece, watching observantly as she took a small bite out of her food.

"So how long have you been stripping?" Placing the burger back into the paper container, Levy broke the silence with a straightforward question. "Also, do you enjoy it?" She was a little nervous asking him that question but she couldn't contain her curiosity.

An amused look spread across Gajeel's face as he looked at her, finishing the burger with another big bite, practically inhaling the food before answering her. "I've been doing it for a couple of years." Laying back on the grass and resting his hands behind his head, Gajeel could feel eyes skimming over his body. "Do I enjoy it? Sometimes." His own curiosity peeking, realizing he didn't know a thing about her. "What's your job?"

Levy placed the container off to the side. "I'm a translator." She could see the surprise reaction on his face but it wouldn't be the first time she had gotten that look from people. "The university keeps me busy with dead languages." Pressing her index fingers together. "Sometimes I get so engrossed in my work, that hours go by without me noticing." Levy weakly laughing at her own embarrassment. "But I love the work so I really don't mind."

"So, beauty and brains huh." Gajeel murmured to himself, but judging from her embarrassed reaction he could see on her face that Levy overheard him. "What?" He sat back up from the grass to look at her.

"No one's said that to me before."

Gajeel grasping her hand with his, running his thumb over the back of it. "Well it's true and there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Rejection was his greatest fear in life, so he was taking a chance to ask her what he was mulling over, but he wanted to try Lily's advice. "…. will you go out with me?" Trying to remain calm in case she said no. "I understand if you don't...not many people want to date a stripper." Gajeel quickly added to help soften the blow of rejection, only when she nodded moments later did he feel a sense of relief wash over him.

"Yes." Levy whispered back to him, placing a hand over her heart. "It doesn't matter what you do for a living. There's just something about you that I just can't explain but...it feels right." She nearly squeaked when he pulled her body into his lap, forehead resting against hers. While he was smiling from her answer, she could almost see the gears turning in his head before he spoke.

"Now that we're dating, ….do you think I could see you dance?"

Levy looking back at Gajeel with wide eyes, slightly intimidated at the idea of dancing for him. "What, you can't be serious?!"

Gajeel couldn't help but grin at seeing her reaction. "Nope, dead serious, it's only fair since you've gotten to watch me." Brushing his lips slightly against the soft pink lips enjoying hearing her gasp slightly, his inner alpha male roaring in approval of the reaction. "What do you say?" A soft breeze gently moving the soft blue hair when he pulled back to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"I.. I don't know how to dance though." Levy managed to sputter out, shifting her eyes away. She wasn't exactly against the idea of dancing for him but she didn't have much experience in dancing.

But that was all the info Gajeel needed to hear. "Well let's get back to the club then, I have some lessons to teach you." Swooping in to give her a rough kiss, stealing the air from her lungs before pulling back. "But first we need to make a stop."

* * *

"So, this is your place?" Gajeel gazing up at the apartment, it was just what he would imagine she would live in. The brick building had green vines stretching across the building, the unit she pointed out had a nice big bay window with plenty of plush cushions that he could see.

Levy nodded as she released her hold on him to get off the bike. "Yeah." Reaching up and fixing the yellow headband in her hair while Gajeel pulled her purse out of the sidesaddle. "It's not much but it holds everything I need." She took the purse from him before heading up the steps to her apartment with Gajeel following behind. Keys fumbling in her hand, taking a deep breath trying to keep her nerves under control, looking behind her to see Gajeel taking in the surroundings. _"Get a hold of yourself, Gajeel's your boyfriend, nothing wrong to have him come in."_ Reassuring herself before opening the door and stepping in the foyer, Gajeel walking right past her and into the living room.

"You're not kidding they keep you busy." Gajeel lifting the hardcover book on the oak desk she had against the wall. Leather cover was soft to the touch, having been opened so many times to get to that condition from what he guessed.

"Yeah they do but it pays well." The pile next to the desk was stacked so high that it reached up to his waist causing Levy to smile amusingly. Walking over to him and grasping the book gently, to place back onto the desk. "So why did we have to stop here?"

"You're going to need your workout clothes." Gajeel chuckling when the book she had in her hands landed on the desk with a heavy thud.

* * *

"Is it really necessary for me to wear this?" Levy gesturing to the sports bra and spandex shorts she changed into once they returned to the club, the tight green material leaving little to the imagination. In an attempt to preserve any modesty, she crossed her arms over her chest while Gajeel selected the music for the lesson.

Gajeel kept stealing glances while going through the music, the fabric was like a second skin on top her rear that he got a delicious handful of earlier, it took him some effort to pull his eyes away from Levy to start the music. "Yes, it's hard to grip the pole if you don't have enough skin contact, especially without having built up your strength yet." Shedding his shirt before walking up to Levy, nearly wanting to lick his lips seeing the smooth creamy skin before him. "Besides..." Trailing his hands down her arm feeling the goosebumps on her skin. "You look great." Gajeel pushing back the temptation to kiss her and instead taking a step back, taking a deep breath knowing more fun was to come. "Now, let's warm up."

Rolling his head slowly to the side and then back, joints popping when he brought his head back to the front before repeating another head roll. Gajeel had to bite back a groan of relief feeling the muscles in his neck starting to loosen up slightly, warm ups were a relaxing ritual that he did every day. Cracking an eye open taking a moment to watch Levy, soft blue locks tied back in a neat ponytail, exposing her neck. Gajeel couldn't help but grin at seeing his earlier work, the bite mark standing out against the fair skin. Taking advantage that she also had closed her eyes to walk behind her, gloved hands grasping her arms gently. "Now for the shoulders."

Slowly Levy could feel him lifting up her arm up slightly before rolling it back before repeating with the other. She couldn't help but lean back slightly so she could feel the warm skin of his chest, muscles flexing while rolling back his own shoulders. "This feels nice." She couldn't help but comment before biting down on her lip slightly, not only did she feel relaxed but slightly turned on being so physically close to him.

"Good." She heard Gajeel mutter from behind before turning her around to face him. Watching him lift a gloved hand grasp the pole next to them, Levy closely following his example by grasping the cool metal, the difference in their size was even more evident with his hand up much higher than she could grab.

"Now watch carefully."

Levy had to do her best not to gulp as he moved his right hip forward, to the side then moving it back before shifting his left hip forward repeating what he did. Slowly mimicking Gajeel, her hips didn't move as fluidly do to having such little experience dancing. Trying to analyze how he was doing the movements she let out a noise of frustration when it her hips didn't move as smooth despite her best efforts.

Gajeel's red eyes were glued to every jerky twist of her hips, he could tell she was trying her best to move like him but failing. "Like this." Releasing his hold on the pole to help her.

Before Levy knew it Gajeel was right behind her, his hands resting on either side of her hips. Slowly he started to move her hips to match the pace he had set, with each pass their bodies got closer and closer till their bodies were pressed tightly against each other. Levy could feel her heart thrumming against her chest, the thin straps of the sports bra allowing a lot of skin contact with his chest. Slowly she started to relax her mind, losing herself to the beat of the music. Behind her Levy could feel a rumble coming from his chest before feeling his breath on her neck. "Good, you're relaxing." She heard Gajeel whispered lowly before placing what felt like searing hot kisses against her skin. "Listen to your instinct." He commented before pulling back from her, leaving a tingling sensation on her neck.

Gulping nervously Levy began moving the rest of her body by her instinct, closing her eyes and focusing on the music. Every twist and turn she did was accented by the slow beat of the music. Running her free hand up the side of her body, walking around the pole to face Gajeel as he watches. The thrill of knowing his eyes were glued to every move no matter how awkward, made it easier to push back the rest of her nerves. Smiling coyly, it was almost like a side she never knew she had begun to show and she was loving every second of it.

Gajeel was very pleased at the sight before him, she was beginning to enjoy herself and it was showing in her movements. Her hips moving a little more smoothly, the tenseness in the shoulders were gone. The little shy bookworm he met not that long ago was starting to turn into a little hell cat seeing her beckoned him closer with a finger, but he had other ideas. Taking a step forward and scooping Levy up, using one arm to hold her against him as her smooth legs wrapping tightly around his waist. "Hold on." He grunted out before grasping the pole once again, taking a few big steps before pulling himself up, hooking one leg around the pole with his other foot pressing against it. This created the proper support for both of them without crushing her side against the metal with his weight.

Her body was flush against his as they slowly spun around, feeling her arms tighten around his neck as Gajeel dropped his head enough to capture her lips. Fingers could be felt threading into the inky hair when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Dominating the kiss, Gajeel could hear the small moan that slipped out of her. Soft skin rubbing against his own warm skin was making his mind dizzy with want, he didn't want this moment to end. But despite his strength, Gajeel knew that gravity would slowly pull them back down when he felt the pole slipping slightly in his hand. Black boots making contact against the floor causing Gajeel to break the kiss, pulling back from her to look at the flushed face before him.

"Wow that was…"

"Amazing?" Gajeel finishing Levy's statement with a smirk, even he had to catch his breath after that kiss but he couldn't help but enjoy the satisfied look she had on her face. A shrilling alarm coming from his cell forcing him to put Levy down to shut off the offending noise coming from his backpack. "Shit, it's almost time for work." Groaning slightly, rubbing his face with his hand not really wanting to go to work for once. "Guess our lesson is over for now." Lifting her chin up slightly with his hand and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "I have to get ready."

Levy nodded when he pulled back, sadden their time was cut short but understood he had to make a living. "A date sometime?" Gajeel nodded yes in response. "Good, see you later then." Grabbing her bag she quickly slipped her street clothes on before walking out of the room. An idea struck her when the door closed behind her, it was something she could do but she would need help.

"Hey Lily." Levy made her way over to the large man leaning against the bar. "I have a question to ask you and Mira." At the mention of her name the white-haired bartender suddenly appearing behind the bar, Levy was a little startled but continued to what she was about to say. "I have a surprise I want to do for Gajeel but I need your help and maybe everyone else, so will you hear me out?"

Both Lily and Mira looked at each other before turning back to Levy and nodding in unison. "Sure, what did you have in mind?" Lily crossing his arms, listening to every word Levy had to say for her plan. "Sounds evil, count me in." Laughing slightly, obviously loving the idea to help torture his friend. "I'll make sure he's there at the right time."

Mira nodding in agreement, a sly smile on her face. "Yes, I am more than happy to help." Looking over at the door as Laxus just walked in. "And so, will he." Mira ignoring the look he shot towards her, obviously sensing that she was involving him in a scheme he rather have no part in.

Levy widely smiling, bowing quickly in appreciation. "Thank you, I wouldn't be able to pull this off without your help." Clasping her hands together when she stood back up. "So Mira, when should I come over?"

"After your work is fine." Mira smiling never having faded while rubbing her hands together. "Just make sure you're ready for a lot of hard work." An evil glint in Mira's eyes almost causing Levy to have second thoughts about her decision, but the new founded confidence helping her to push past it.

"Yes...I understand. I should get going, those dead languages aren't going to translate themselves." Levy waving goodbye before exiting the building. Humming to herself, she couldn't help but feel a little excited at her plan. Initially she felt nervous, but the reaction that she might get out of him would be worth it in the end.

"Now to find that costume."


	6. Chapter 6

"One, two, three, four, that's good keep it up." Mira coaching Levy as she twisted and turned around the pole. Observing as the petite women moved her hips fluidly from side to side, blue hair floating up into the air with each head toss that Levy did. "Perfect, you want to tease him, bring him in with your smile…." Mia pleased that Levy was following her instruction by smiling when she faced the mirror across from her. "Before pulling back and leaving him wanting more."

Mira looked away from Levy to grip the pole next to her with one hand. "Ok, now lets try doing this." She took a couple of fast steps before hooking her foot and kicking her other leg up and around causing her body to quickly spin around the pole from the momentum when the leg was brought back in. Gently landing on her feet Mira turned to look at Levy. "That move is called the Fairy, it has other names but that is one of them." Gesturing to the pole in front of the blue haired women. "Your turn."

Levy nodded. "Alright…." Repeating the same beginning steps that Mira did, everything was fine till the spin part. A surprised yelp escaped her when she landed hard on the wooden floor, hand having slipped from the pole. "Sorry Mira." Slowly getting up from the floor, legs slightly shaky from the sudden shock of falling. "Still getting the hang of it." Levy sheepishly smiled at Mira who was walking over to her.

"I know, but you really shouldn't use lotion before pole dancing." Mira grasping Levy's hand and turning it over to see the shiny palms, calluses having formed on the delicate fingers. "It hurts but it will be worth the all pain in the end right?" Patting her hand gently before walking over to the black gym bag on the floor.

"Yes, it will be." Looking down at her own legs, Levy ran a finger over the small bruises that formed from the previous lesson. "Though I was really hoping that these be gone by now." Huffing as she walked over the her little tote bag and digging out a dress to slip on. "Now I can't wear that nice dress for my date."

"Just use a little foundation and powder will help." Mira chirped out, having pulled on a pair of baggy pants and a loose shirt over her workout clothes. "It's good for small ones, besides we can't having Gajeel finding out what we've been up to right?" Smiling sweetly back at Levy while tilting her head. She was enjoying being part of Levy's devious plan and wasn't about to risk it being ruined before they had a chance to spring it.

Levy nodded. "Thanks I'll definitely try it, well see you next week then." Waving at the white haired women while heading towards the exit. "I'll tell you about how the date goes."

* * *

"I swear they get bolder each night." Gajeel grumbled out when he walked backstage, tossing his prop to the side not caring where it landed. The loud ringing metallic sound of the wrench ringing down the narrow hallway. White shirt having been discarded long ago leaving him in the grey coveralls that were pulled down to his waist, wads of jewels sticking out from the top. His bare chest still glisting from dancing from his newest act of being a mechanic. Gajeel sat down on the bench to put the jewels away and get his boots off after finally reaching the dressing room.

"What's eating you?"

A pair of black firefighter boots stopping before him, Gajeel not even bothering to look up at the source of the voice while he undid the knots. "Two words flame head: Bachelorette Party." Sitting back up he ran his hand threw his slightly damp hair and looking at his co-worker. "They might eat yeah alive out there, got them all riled up with my act." Gajeel couldn't help but smirk with that comment causing the pink haired man to roll his eyes.

"So?" Natsu lifted up the prop axe so it rested on his shoulders. "Better chance to get more jewels tonight." Lifting up the helmet that he had in his other hand and placing it on his head so the visor covered his eyes, all you could see was a confident smile. "Now then, I have a fire to go put out."

Gajeel could help shaking his head when Natsu left the room to head to the stage. "Or cause the building to burn down." He muttered humorously under his breath. It wasn't an exaggeration, one time Natsu accidentally caught the curtains on stage on fire during his first attempt to perform his fire eating act. Leaning over he dug through the backpack on the floor, a sense of panic shot through him at seeing the time on his phone. "Shit I'm gonna be late." Jumping up from his seat Gajeel rushed over to the showers in the dressing room.

Peeling the last of his outfit off, the fabric landing into a heap on the floor. The cool tile floor of the shower felt nice to his now aching feet. Turning the water on, Gajeel stepped under the hot water and letting it soak through his long black hair. As much as he wanted to enjoy warmth the water that was sending to his muscles, he couldn't waste any more time. Quickly he lathered himself with the soap provided and ran the suds over his body till he was pleased that he no longer smelled of sweat. Rubbing himself down and wrapping the towel around his waist, Gajeel walked back over to his locker before he dressed himself with the suit he had hanging up near his locker.

"Redfox."

A chill went up his spine at hearing the firm voice behind him, shaking his head slightly Gajeel turned around to face a red haired women in a black evening dress. "Boss." Crossing his arms across his chest as she eyed his attire skeptically. Gajeel knew Erza was a careful women, always keeping him and his fellow co-workers from getting too rowdy with their fights. But she always made sure each of them got paid well by bringing in the crowds so it was a good idea to stay on her good side or their was hell to suffer.

"It's not gangster night." Erza gesturing the suit. "What's the occasion?"

Gajeel lifted his backpack off the floor to sling it over his shoulder. "Taking Levy to dinner." Looking over at the clock hanging on the wall. "Been so busy with bachelorette parties, she deserves it." He turned to leave but was stopped when a gloved hand gripped his shoulder.

"It's very admirable that your treating this young lady well, especially after what happened in the private room a couple of months ago." Erza couldn't help but smirk amusingly seeing his back visibly stiffen. "You forget that I know what that happens around here." Lightly patting Gajeel shoulder and walking right past him casually. "Really should thank your partner Lily, he managed to talk me out of giving you cleaning duty for a week." Waving a hand over her shoulder back at him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a slice of strawberry cake calling my name."

Gajeel had to release the breath that he holding when Erza disappeared around the corner and down towards her office. "Yeah I own him big time."

* * *

The restaurant was packed when Levy arrived, even wearing a pair of heels she couldn't see over the crowd of people that were waiting for a table. "Where is he?" Looking around she searched for the wild black hair of her boyfriend. "For a tall guy you would think he would be easy to find." Levy murmured to herself while searching the room, only when she was spun around and pulled into a hug did she see find what she was looking for. "Gajeel you scared me!" Puffing out her cheeks when he just grinned back at her, obviously unfazed from her reaction. "But I'm glad you're here." Levy soften her expression to smile at him, enjoying the slight blush that appeared on his face.

"Same here." Gajeel murmured out while leaning down when she gripped the lapels on his suit jacket to pull him down for a light kiss before pulling back. "Sorry I'm late….boss had to talk to me about something." Scratching the back of his head when Levy gave him a concerned look. "Don't worry bout it, I'm not in trouble." Gajeel ensuring that it was nothing she needed to worry about, red eyes taking a moment to look at the slinky golden dress she was wearing. It hugged every wonderful curve she had, thin spaghetti straps revealing the creamy skin underneath. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Levy eyeing his outfit in return. "Now then." Rubbing her hands together eagerly. "I don't know about you but I'm starving here." She couldn't help but giggle slightly when his stomach growled in agreement. "Come on." Grasping his hand she led them to the host wearing a nice suit standing behind his station.

"Name?" The host cheerfully questioned with a smile, he made eye contact with Levy but clearly ignored Gajeel standing next to her.

"Redfox." Gajeel making sure he was keeping his tone in check, it was going to be a nice date for Levy and the guy obviously hitting on her was not about to ruin it. He got a sense of satisfaction when the host having finally acknowledging his presence only to put on a nervous smile when he locked eyes with Gajeel.

"Yes..right this way Sir." He stuttered out quickly, nearly dropping the menus he gathered into his hands before leading the couple further into the restaurant. "Here is your booth, enjoy." The second he placed the menus down on the table the host quickly walked back to his station.

"This is nice." Levy carefully sliding into the booth and looking around the restaurant. The soft lighting and fine linen tablecloth just added to the dining experience.

Nodding in agreement Gajeel slipped into the plush booth after Levy before grasping her hand from her lap to hold. His rough fingers pausing slightly at feeling the smooth calluses on her palm. "Everything ok?" He questioned with some concern in his voice, lifting up her small hand up to get a better look at it. They looked very similar to the ones he would get from time to time while dancing, especially after trying out a new trick on the pole.

"Oh yes everything is fine." Levy quickly responding back before trying find a excuse to give. "I um just had a lot of new books come in at work and the covers just roughed my hands up when I handled them." Nervously laughing, she prayed that he wouldn't try to dig any deeper into that excuse.

Raising a studded brow Gajeel wasn't entirely convinced that was the cause of the calluses but reasoned it wasn't entirely strange explanation. "Alright." Noting how a look of relief appeared on her face didn't help his suspicion. A waitress coming over to the table to take their orders broke his train of thought. After she walked away, she returned quickly with their food, Gajeel couldn't help but smile slightly at seeing Levy enjoying the meal before her. However he had a nagging feeling that someone was watching them. Glancing away from Levy and looking around he could see a couple of women sitting a couple of tables away whispering to themselves while trying to look him.

Grumbling to himself he quickly recognized the pair, they would come in frequently to the club and sit in the front row whenever he was scheduled to perform. He didn't want to leave before dessert but knowing that those women could ruin the nice date as they previously tried to get a little too personal with him. Taking a quick sip of his drink before him and turning to Levy, who was enjoying a glass of wine. "You know….If you want to come to my back to my place… I can show you around."

Levy couldn't help but feel intrigued by the idea of seeing his home, placing the glass down she nodded her head. "I would like that."

* * *

"Here it is." Gajeel flicking the light switch on, the light illuminating the modest space that he called his home. He preferred living away from downtown and its busy streets, the smell of fresh air and trees surrounding many of the homes was a nice change of scenery for him. Stepping off to the side and observing Levy as looked around in curiosity, the heavy door shutting behind them.

Black heels clicking against the wooden floor while walking past the dark furniture in the living room, a large arm chair with a guitar leaning against it was nestled in the corner. "Do you spend a lot of time here?" Levy asked out of curiosity, she could see that he only had a few decorative items around, a picture of him and Lily sporting both sporting bruises and cocky grins hanged on the wall. When she walked towards the other side of the couch and to the built in bookcase, it only held a few novels on its shelves.

Gajeel shrugged his jacket from his shoulders and placed it over the back of the bar stool. "No, mainly come back here just to sleep." Turning around he leaned back against the wall next to the countertop to watch Levy, crossing his arms in the process. "And right now I'm not tired." He whispered under his breath and eying the curve of her back, the gold fabric dipped low to expose the soft skin for his pleasure. Gajeel could swear he saw a flicker of mischief in her eyes as she turned around slowly, her hand running over the smooth wood on the shelf. He stayed in his spot as Levy crossed the space between them, each step had a purpose causing a sense of excitement to rise within him. The clutch she was holding was gently placed on the countertop next to him, her hands moving to grasp the black tie he was wearing.

"So…" Biting down on her lip slightly and looking up at Gajeel. "We never did get dessert at the restaurant." She was trying to summon the earlier confidence she had while dancing, especially feeling his arms slip around her waist so his hands rested on her exposed back. Pulling slightly on the tie causing Gajeel to lean forward so her lips brushed against his. "Also you promised to show me around.." Levy could feel her heart ramming against her chest, she couldn't believe the things she was saying but it seem what to have an effect on Gajeel.

Gajeel hands slid down her petite body and under her thighs to lift her up with ease, slim legs wrapped snugly around his waist when he turned to press her up against the wall. "Your right." He huskily responded back and gazing up at her. Levy's hands moved from his tie to thread through the black hair, causing him to close his eyes briefly and hum slightly at feeling her fingers caress his scalp lovenly.

"Why not do both then?" Levy lowering her head and planting a kiss on his lips. It was slow and not rushed to prolong the moment they both wanted to savor. Gasping slightly as he used his body weight to pin her to the wall, hand shifting up from her thigh to her rear. That movement caused the hem of dress to further hike up her body and exposing the lacy panty she was wearing underneath. Levy deepen the kiss when he caressed the sensitive flesh with his palms, the tips of her fingers scraping his scalp in response. She swore she could feel herself getting more excited at hearing him growl deeply in his chest from her actions. "Bed?" She managed to whisper out between kisses, not caring how needy she sounded.

He moved them away from the wall after adjusting his hold on her, Gajeel didn't need to be told twice when Levy pleaded to him. Carefully he maneuvered them towards the master bedroom, a pair of heels and black tie falling to the floor by the time he reached the room. Small hands undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, till she had access to the firm muscles underneath. A groan escaped him when Levy broke the kiss off to nip and bite at his neck, he was loving every single touch while he walked over to the bed. Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle as he deposited her on the large plush surface, causing a squeak to escape her. When she propped herself up on her elbows to look up at him, slowly he peeled the dress shirt off his body, teasing her with the torturous pace of the revel. Her eyes were glued to his chiseled chest before throwing the shirt off to the side and covering her body with his own.

Levy could feel the hem of the dress being pushed up to her waist by his hand trailing up from her thigh. She gasped softly when his fingers grazed her hip, looking up at him she could see the slight grin plastered on his face. Reaching up she cupped his face and smiled back at him, Levy felt happy that Gajeel was enjoying the moment as much as she was. "Come here." Kissing gently when he closed the space between them, moving his leg to rest between her own. A sudden vibration followed by a ringtone reached her ears, at first they ignored the call by deepening the kiss once again.

But it continued to ring over and over again till Gajeel decided whoever was calling was not going to give up till he answered. Pushing his torso up from Levy with one arm supporting and reaching behind him with the other, he yanked out the cell from his back pocket and answered the call without looking at who it was. "What?" He hissed out in annoyance, Levy looking up at him with some confusion till a familiar voice responded back loud enough to both hear.

" _OH Juvia is so happy you finally answered! How was your date with Levy?!" She chirped happily in his ear._

"It went very well." Gajeel answered back with some amusement, Levy blushing bright red from her position underneath him.

" _That wonderful Gajeel, Very happy to hear that, oh but there is a reason Juvia actually called you. The back tire blew out on the car and Juvia can't seem to fix it." Juvia sighed sadly. "Gray is out of town for work and can't come and help."_

Gajeel reluctantly pulled away from on top of Levy to sit on the edge of the bed in an attempt to decide what he needed to do. At the moment his body was screaming to resume the pleasurable fun he was doing with Levy. But the little voice in the back of his head told him that Juvia wouldn't call unless she desperately needed the help. "Fine, where are you?" He grumbled out in defeat and turning to Levy who had moved from her laying position to sit up on the mattress.

" _Blue Pegasus Drive, not far from the hot springs."_

"Alright, I'll head that way." Tossing the cell to the side, he stood up and walked over to the dressor to pull out a change of clothing. "Juvia needs some help." Pulling a black shirt over his head and changed into a pair of jeans. "Sorry." Gajeel quickly apologizing to Levy before moving back to the bed.

Levy sighed softly before sliding off the bed and onto her feet to fix her dress. "That's ok. " Shifting the spaghetti strap back and gazing up at him with a soft expression. "We always have next time." Standing up on her tiptoes she kissed him lightly, she could tell he wanted the kiss to last longer when his hands brushed her hips but she pulled back before he could hold her against him. "So….how am I getting back home?" Levy asked out of curiosity, from what she could hear from the call, Gajeel would have to go the opposite direction of her own apartment.

"….Lily could take you back." Glancing up to the clock on the wall and picking up his cell from his matress to quickly type out a text, Gajeel didn't have to wait long he got the response from his friend. "There, he's on his way." The bed groaned under his weight when he sat back down to pull on his boots. "Lily should be here in a few minutes."

Both of them made their way back to the front of the house through the narrow hallway, Levy putting on her heels and Gajeel retrieving his own tie from the floor. "So...if you want you can wait here for Lily, he shouldn't be long." Keys jingling when Gajeel picked them up from the kitchen counter top. "Don't want any happening to Juvia, though I feel bad if anyone tries to sneak up on her." He couldn't help but chuckle at an old memory that reminded that she was more than capable in defending herself. "Never going to try to do that again.

"Yeah." Levy laughing slightly in agreement. "She can kick some butt." Silence fell between them, Gajeel shifting his weight to his other foot, unsure what to say next. "I'll see you tomorrow." She reassured him, grabbing his hand and rubbing the back of it with her thumb. "Maybe if you want have another pole dance lesson too?" Biting her lip slightly and smiling slightly at seeing his eyes perk up at hearing the suggestion.

"Really?" Gajeel trying to hide the fact he really liked that idea. "Just have to check with the boss...first." Reluctantly he pulled away from Levy and out the front door, his bike parked in the driveway. He could see Levy walking over to the bookshelf and picking up one of the novels. "Never stops reading does she." Placing his helmet on his head, Gajeel could hear the roar of a bike pulling into his driveway. Lily pulled up next to him before shutting the engine off, leaving them with the just sound of crickets chirping away.

"I see your date went well." Lily teased his friend and standing up from his own bike. Just looking into to the house he could see Levy already curled up in the armchair and reading the book in her hands.

Gajeel turning on the engine of the bike. "You, have no idea." He ignored the smug look on Lily's face. "Now I owe you two favors now." Carefully he backed out the driveway and onto the road before setting off in the direction Juvia was, knowing full well that Levy was in good hands.

A gentle knock at the door caught Levy's attention, looking up from the page to see Lily poking his head into the house. "Ah Lily you're here." Closing the book in her hands when the tall man entered the home. "Thank you for taking me home...I know it's pretty late."

"It's fine, besides I been meaning to update you on the plan." Lily grinned slightly. "I got to admit, this is the most fun I have had in awhile." He grabbed the large jacket Gajeel had hanging on a hook near the door and handing it to Levy knowing the chill of the night would be unpleasant considering her attire.

Levy smiled. "I'm glad." She followed Lily out of the house and to the bike, where he handed her a helmet. "But I can't help but feel a little nervous about it."

"Don't worry you'll do fine." Lily getting back on the bike and offering a hand to help Levy up to sit behind him. "Everything will be in place when it's time, so you can focus on your part." He reassured her, not wanting Levy to worry about the rest of the plan. Placing his helmet on his head and starting the engine, the tires of the bike meeting the asphalt of the road as they took off towards her home.


	7. Chapter 7

Levy could barely keep her eyes open as her head nodded forward for a moment before snapping back. Between her going on late night dates with Gajeel and reading the latest novel she acquired from the bookshop, she wasn't getting much sleep lately. But it was just too early for her to be translating at work, just getting up this morning she looked like a zombie with her blue hair sticking out in every direction. Bare feet were shuffling slowly across the cold wooden floor of her apartment in her attempt to get ready to head out the door. Getting dressed in a simple pair of jeans and yellow short sleeved blouse before walking out the door with her brown ankle boots on, the crisp morning air brushing against her cheeks signaled the beginning of Autumn. Luckily for her, Lucy also worked at the university with her, so she was able to catch a nap while her friend drove. But even with that short amount of sleep seemed to be in vain as the words on the papers in front of her started to blur together an hour after getting to her little office.

A gentle knock on her door caught her attention, pulling her eyes away from her papers she saw Lucy standing in the doorway. "Hey." Levy felt herself perking up at seeing her friend especially when she saw the brown paper bag she was holding up.

"Just thought you might need a pastry to keep you going." Lucy was smiling for a moment before handing Levy the baked goodie. She sat down on the corner of Levy's permanently messy desk. "I would've gotten us some coffee, but their machine is down, and they're trying to fix it." She let out a small sigh while Levy devoured the doughnut, Lucy could only assume she skipped breakfast. "Teaching the morning class is going to be rough." Rubbing her temples with her fingers, she could only imagine just nodding off in the middle of a lecture.

Levy could only give her a weak smile, at least she had the privacy of her office to deal with how tired she was unlike Lucy talking to a classroom of writing students. "It'll be alright. I'm sure your students will be just as tired as we are." Both of them couldn't suppress the laughter that erupted between them. "I bet half your students get their coffee here so you won't be alone."

Nodding her head in agreement Lucy had to wipe a tear from laughing a little too hard. "Oh, I've been wondering how you and Gajeel been, heard from Juvia that your date last week went very well." Lucy teased Levy who was trying not blush. "Any juicy details to make my morning better." Wiggling her eyebrow in a cheesy attempt, knowing it took some prodding to get information out of her blue-haired friend.

Levy couldn't help but blush slightly at remembering that night. "Well, he drove us to his house after dinner…" Levy could see Lucy's eyes beaming, obviously wanting her to continue. "Got a little steamy while kissing and carried me to his bed….. waving her hands in front of her. "But….Juvia called and needed some help, so it didn't go any further."

Lucy just pushed Levy's shoulder lightly. "Still Levy, you've been getting out of your shell since you've two started dating." Hoping off the desk, Lucy adjusted the black skirt she was wearing. "Well, I gotta go, can't keep my class waiting now can I?"

Levy watched as her friend bounded out the room and closing the door behind her as she left, leaving Levy with her work still laying on the desk before her. After getting something sugary to eat and some girl talk, she seemed to have the energy actually to get something done. A small chime came from her phone, unlocking the screen she couldn't help but smile at seeing who sent her a text.

 _ **"Morning."**_

Tucking a hair back, Levy responded back to Gajeel's text. "Morning my love.~" Placing the phone back down on the desk, she was able to translate a sentence before it chimed again, reading the text, he was asking how her morning was going. "The coffee machine is down to give you an idea how it's going."

 _ **"No caffeine to fuel that big brain of yours? That must be rough for you and blondie."**_

She could imagine the odd laugh that would've escaped him if he was there in person. Levy couldn't help the small snort escape, her hand covering her mouth quickly. While the door of her office was closed, didn't mean anyone else couldn't hear the noise.

 _ **"Give me twenty minutes, gonna bring your favorite to wake yeah up."**_

She swore her heart did a flip when she read his text, each day she was falling more and more in love with Gajeel. Even with their busy schedules, he seemed to make the time they had together really special. With a smile on her face, Levy resumed translating the ancient text to pass the time.

* * *

A blend of orange and yellow leaves crunched under the soles his boots as Gajeel got out of his muscle car. Usually, the cold weather outside was perfect for riding his motorcycle; it wasn't the best way to transport hot coffee. With said beverages in a cardboard cup holder in one hand and the other in the pocket of the leather jacket he was wearing, he headed towards the university's library. Walking into the building, he got some looks from some of the students and staff. Gajeel knew that he didn't exactly look like the type of person that would frequent the library, it would surprise most people that were quite the opposite but ignoring them he pressed on till he reached Levy's office.

Grasping the doorknob, Gajeel opened the door without a noise. His hand stopped just as he was going to knock on the frame of the door, and he was unprepared for the sight before him. Levy just looked adorable while absently nibbling on the end of the ballpoint pen she was holding in her hand. Stepping all the way into the office, the sound of the door clicking shut behind him grabbed her attention. Just the way her brown eyes looked at him when she pulled them away from the papers scattered all over the oak desk, the pen still parting her pink lips just caused something inside him to snap. Without another second to waste, he placed the coffee on top of the file cabinet next to him. Gajeel couldn't help pulling her out of her chair and into his arms causing her to squeak, and the pen fell to the floor all but forgotten as Levy looked up at him in surprise.

"Gajeel what are you-" He pressed his lips against her, effectively stifling whatever she was about to say. Levy's petite hands pressed into his chest for a moment before moving under the leather jacket, fingers skimming up the soft fabric underneath. "This needs to come off." While she wasn't quite expecting Gajeel to pull away from her work, a nip against her lips sent a jolt through her body, effectively waking her up more than any shot of espresso could. So she didn't mind the sudden turn of events as Gajeel leaned her back slightly with one arm supporting her.

Both of them pulled back so they could catch their breath, foreheads touching looked how red her cheeks were."Just so beautiful." He murmured out before tilting his head and closing the small space between them once again. Using his other arm to sweep off the papers on her desk off, not caring where they fluttered down to the floor. Lifting Levy up with his strong arms and placing her on the desktop. Without breaking the kiss he shrugged off the jacket, so it fell to the floor with a heavy thud, exposing the red shirt that was underneath.

Levy pulled back slightly so she could have a moment to catch her breath, her chest heaving slightly. "This is so much better than coffee." Cupping his face in her hands, she pulled him back into the kiss. Gajeel leaned her body back, effectively pinning her to the desk with his muscular body. She can feel herself getting more and more excited when he kissed down her neck before biting down, and she couldn't help that gasp that escaped her. "Gajeel." Usually, she would fuss at him for leaving such a visible mark on her without any means to cover it up, but that thought went out the window when he placed a gentle kiss on the same spot.

Using her hands she pushed at his shoulders hard with all the strength she had, causing him to sit back in the very chair she was pulled out of just moments ago. A small amount of confusion flashed across Gajeel's face before she straddled his lap, Levy was lucky that her chair was big enough to hold the both of them. Avoiding his lips, she tilted her head so she could kiss down his neck before biting down. She could hear Gajeel hissing slightly at the action, his hands finding purchase on her hips when she gently sucked on the spot. Pulling back she was satisfied seeing the small but dark hickey the stood out against his tanned skin. "Gihee." Gajeel took advantage of Levy's distraction and leaned forward and capturing her lips again. He ignored the faint footsteps that he that were coming from down the hall and deepening the kiss while Levy wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Miss McGarden, I need to talk to you..." Freed just froze when he opened the door to her office, nearly dropping the folder he was holding. Out of habit, he didn't even bother to knock. Usually, she would be so deep in her translations that she would hear it. However, seeing Levy straddling a pierced man double the size of her small frame made him wish that he did.

Levy's head pulled away from Gajeel's so it could snap around to see the green haired man's stunned face. "Mr. Justine?!" She scrambled off of Gajeel's lap out of embarrassment, and he followed suit by standing up from her chair. Levy wasn't expecting the head of her department to do a surprise visit. She could see Freed shifting his eyes from herself to her boyfriend behind her. "Um...this is Gajeel Redfox...my boyfriend." Seeing her boss furrowing his eyebrows, she dreaded the worst that could happen.

"Where do I know you from?" Freed mumbled out while rubbing his chin with his hand. After a couple of tense moments, it dawned on him where he had seen the dark-haired man standing behind Levy with his arms crossed. Snapping his fingers, he nodded his head. "Ah, I've seen you perform at the Dragons Den." Ignoring the shocked look on both of their faces, Freed pulled a paper from the folder and handed it to Levy. "I came to your office to talk to you about getting these translations done before the end of the week. Just...lock the door next time, don't need the dean walking in on you two going at it." With that small piece of advice, he took his leave and left to return to his office.

"That was weird." Levy was flipping the paper over in her hand, unsure what just happened.

Gajeel just huffed slightly. "What, that your boss goes to the strip club I work at or the fact that he isn't getting us in trouble?" Levy turned around to face him, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Both." Giving a sad smile, Levy leaned up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I don't want you to go but-" Opening up the paper she could see a long list of translations, some of them would take most of the workday. "-looks like they are putting a lot on my plate today."

Gajeel glanced at the list she was holding, he nodded his head. "Not your fault gotta head to work anyway." Reaching over to the filing cabinet, he handed her still hot coffee while getting his cup and kissing her on her forehead. "See you later."

"Wait, don't forget your jacket." Levy placed her cup down on her desk so she could quickly bend down to pick up the leather piece of clothing off the floor.

He just smirked slightly and shook his head. "Keep it. Leather would look good on you." He could help but laugh somewhat at seeing his tiny girlfriend's face turned red. She was too adorable sometimes, and he couldn't help messing with her before walking out of her office.

* * *

"Laxus, got a moment?" Lily walking up the large blond man sitting at the bar with some coffee, most of the Dragons Den's entertainment staff was present at the club for the weekly meeting. Laxus just gave him a slight nod before gesturing to the empty seat next to him. While Laxus and himself weren't best of friends, they were able to work together as professionals. "It's time." Lily's eyes were sweeping the main room for Gajeel who still has yet to arrive or at least make his presence known. "Everything needs to be set in motion."

Laxus took a sip from the mug sitting in front of him. "Still don't see why I must be part of this." He huffed out in slight irritation at the very fact. Mira somehow got himself roped him into Levy's plan and found no way of getting out if no matter how hard he tried. "Also why I have to bring it up, Erza already gave you guys the go ahead."

"Because your the only person that wouldn't tip off Gajeel that something is going on." Lily was now feeling secure in the surroundings that his friend was not there to finally take the seat next to Laxus and lean back against the bar. "If Mira or Erza suggested it, he would try to figure out what they had planned, and the same goes for me." Leaning towards Laxus slightly with his elbow on the bar, he couldn't help the cat-like smile that stretched across his face. "Beside's it's not like your on the receiving end of what Gajeel's going to experience, in fact, you might be pretty amused."

"Fair point." Laxus shrugging slightly before finishing off the rest of his drink before sliding off his seat to stand up. "It better be worth it." He comments over his shoulder as he walked towards the door to backstage.

"Oh, it will." Lily chuckled for a moment before seeing Gajeel walk through the door leading from the back of the building, black and gray backpack slung over his shoulder. Lily glanced over at the clock across the room, and it was time to get moving to the meeting. Pushing himself from the bartop, he was leaning against and caught up with his studded friend. "Your a little later than usual, what's up with that?" He commented, Gajeel just merely shrugged his shoulders at the question while heading to the meeting. "Got behind this morning that's all."

Lily, didn't believe that poor excuse for one second but something caught the corner of his eye when Gajeel adjusted the strap of the backpack. That action caused the collar of his red shirt to shift slightly to reveal a small dark spot on Gajeel's neck. "Ah, I see, got distracted this morning by your girlfriend." Lily laughed somewhat before raising his finger and pointing out the hickey. That action caused Gajeel to cover the mark back up with his collar, and even in the dark hallway, Lily could see the slight blush appearing on his friend's cheeks.

"Fine, I thought it be nice to bring Levy some coffee to her at work." He couldn't help but smirk as the recent morning events ran through his head. "She was all alone in her office and well...we may have gotten carried away." He said with some amusement in his voice.

Lily clapped a hand on Gajeel's shoulder and let out a hearty laugh. "I can see that." Patting his friend's shoulder before entering the dressing room, they appeared to be the last ones to arrive, but their usual spots on the black sofa were left untouched.

"Alright, guys." Erza clapped her hands together to gain the attention of everyone currently present in the large dressing room. "Time to discuss the routines for tomorrow." At that announcement, her assistant Wendy approached her and handed her a black folder before standing next to her. "Thank you." While most would be surprised to see that such a young person worked for her, but Wendy was a smart young lady that graduated early from school, and Erza couldn't help but take her under her wing.

Taking a quick glance around the room, she was satisfied that everyone was paying attention. "Based on the numbers Wendy put together we've been doing well, however with bachelorette season slowing down, we need something the keep the crowds coming in." Opening the folder, Erza glanced at some of the written ideas or suggestions various customers had left for them. "Ok, we have the usual requests, more men in uniforms stripping, another Tarzan/wild man request...and one I shouldn't say out loud." Unable to hide the slight blush that appeared on her face, she had to clear her throat with a cough before continuing. "Anyone have an idea they want to share?" Erza asked before closing the folder with a snap.

"I've got one!" Natsu face breaking out into a grin while sitting on top of the dressing room table. "It's a bomb squad dance routine." Everyone just stared at the pink haired man with a skeptical look on their faces. "What?" Crossing his arms and huffing slightly. "I'm allowed to have some ideas don't involve fire." Frowning as no one seemed to believe him for a second. "Fine then, jerks."

Everyone started to pop off one idea or another, each being shot down or had to be thought upon at a later date until Laxus pulled himself from the wall he was leaning against and took a step forward. "A prisoner/officer act." The room was silent for a moment be he hear a snort coming from the side. Laxus snapped his head to the one person that could piss him of without really trying.

Gajeel.

"Not a new idea, besides when did you start getting involved with the acts?" Gajeel was leaning forward from his seat, one hand resting on his knee. "Or being a bouncer not any fun anymore?"

Laxus just glared at the overly cocky man before turning his attention back to Erza who was patiently waiting. "I overheard it from a VIP that came last week, and she's having a big birthday party and wants to have it here with all her friends." It took himself some effort to keep his eye from twitching in annoyance. "We got the costumes and props already, combine them. Gajeel can be the prisoner, and someone else could be the cop."

"Hey hold on there a second, I do the police roles around this place you lightning bas-"

Erza effectively cut off whatever response that was about to come from Gajeel with a wave of her hand, causing him to sit back into the plush couch. "That sounds good." She ignored Gajeel crossing his arms and glaring daggers at Laxus. "It would spice things up without putting any stress on the finances, and it can be put together quickly."

"So who's going to be the cop?" Rouge questioned from his spot in the back of the room. "Got to be someone that could hold the prisoner back otherwise it wouldn't make sense, even if it's just an act." His dance partner Sting was sitting on the stool next to him while nodding his head in agreement.

"I vote for Laxus." Sting not even hesitating to raise his hand. A few others followed suit, much to the horror of Gajeel and Laxus. The blond man shot a look at Lily who only sat with a sly grin on his face before shifting his attention back to Gajeel. For most people, the tension between the two men would cause most to fear the worst. But a chough from Erza quickly snuffed all possibility of a fist fight out.

"Alright, it's settled then, you two come up with an act today." Erza gave Lily a slight nod before turning around having been satisfied the meeting went well. "Everyone knows what to do now if anyone needs me I will be in my office." Wendy followed closely behind as Erza exited the room and down the hall.

"Um, Ms. Scarlet is it wise to have those two in a routine together? I mean they don't get along together, and Laxus doesn't do dancing and-. Before Wendy could continue voicing her concerns to her boss, Erza quickly turned around to face her.

"Don't worry about it." Erza was reassuring Wendy by placing her arm around the girl's shoulders and leading her into the small office. "I trust that they will both with manage to keep it together especially with Lily overseeing it." Pulling back her arm so Wendy could sit down in the seat in front of the large wooden desk, Erza taking her place and reclining back in her chair. "As for Laxus, I would imagine the role of a police officer for the act would not be a such a big stretch for him."

Wendy just nodded her head slightly, while she trusted her boss she couldn't help but feel like Erza was holding back something. "Ok..if you say so."

* * *

Gajeel was fuming. He promptly left the building the second the meeting was over, slamming the car door shut to let out some of his frustration after he slid into the driver's seat. While he can work with most customer requests, this was way out of his comfort zone. He just glared hard at the reflection in the rearview mirror knowing he needed to get his head on straight before driving anywhere. The last thing he needed was to get into an accident because he was careless, so he merely counted the bricks in the building across the street knowing that would work. Lately, he got so used to texting Levy when he got into this state of mind. Her soothing messages seemed to subdue the anger he was feeling, especially hearing her sweet voice if she called instead. But he had to remind himself that she was probably busy with work so he had to settle for doing the most boring thing he could do at the moment. He didn't even bother to look when the passenger door opened; he knew who it was that took a seat.

"I can only assume you're glaring a hole in the rearview mirror for a reason?" Lily commented as he closed the car door and leaning back against the leather seat.

Uncrossing his arms once he felt the majority of the anger dissipating, Gajeel turned his head slightly to look at Lily. "You know why." Digging the keys out of his pocket and putting it in the ignition, with a twist of the wrist, the engine roaring to life. "Laxus and I don't exactly get along, and two he's taking my role as well." Both of them buckled their seat belts before Gajeel backed the car out onto the street and heading off without a particular destination in mind. "I don't know about you, but this is all very suspicious." Shaking his head slightly, he kept his eyes on the road ahead of them.

Lily had to do his best not to sweat, and he needed to distract Gajeel before he decided to dig a little deeper. "I've overheard Mira talking to him last week that he should start sharing what he overhears ideas from customers about what they would like to see." Tapping his foot on the floor while he was trying to come up with would make sense. "That maybe he would get a promotion if the idea brought in a lot of jewels."

Gajeel just nodded his head slightly in agreement. He knew Laxus was looking for a way to move up in the club, so that did make some sense. "Yeah..." Smirking slightly as a pleasant thought came to mind. "Bet he didn't think that he would get roped into that idea though." He could help but laugh with Lily joining in, just the image of Laxus scowling on stage watching as Gajeel pulled in the Jewels warmed his heart slightly.

Lily was quite relieved that Gajeel was satisfied with the answer. Hopefully, it was enough to keep to him from digging any deeper into the real intentions of the plan for the rest of the week. "So, let's grab some lunch before heading back figure out the act." Pulling out his wallet from his back pocket and waving it slightly so Gajeel can see it out of the corner of his eye. "It'll be on me." Lily knew that his friend could clear out a buffet like most of the performers at the Dragons Den, so he knew what he is getting into by offering to pay for lunch.

"Alright but remember you offered." Gajeel was laughing as he drove in the direction of a restaurant they both enjoyed. Lily just shook his head before leaning back into his seat, already feeling his wallet aching. "I know."

* * *

Levy felt like she was on a cloud the rest of her day especially after getting caffeine in her system. After Gajeel left for work, she put on the leather jacket he told her she could keep even though it was double the size she would usually wear. The inside was still a little warm when she pulled it close, pressing her nose to the collar of the jacket she could smell the distinct scent that was him. Having finished her work, Levy stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to help her sore back from sitting hunched over the desk for most of the day. "Mmh finally." Standing up from her chair, Levy hummed to herself as she gathered the translations into a folder to give to Freed. Picking up her purse along with a small gym bag that was under her desk, she slung it over her shoulder before heading out of her office and down the hallway. Knocking on the door, hearing the muffled "come in"she stepped into the office. "All done." Handing the folder to Freed, she smiled at him. "See you tomorrow." Freed returned the gesture before she turned right around to leave.

Even with the sun shining high in the sky when she stepped out of the Library, having his jacket on kept her arms warm from the crisp cold air was nice. Heading off campus with her stuff in tow, she hailed a cab. Climbing into the back of the car and giving the driver the address of the destination, her phone let out of a stream of chimes quickly from its spot in her purse indicating several texts coming in a once. Getting her phone out, she promptly swiped the lock screen open to find out what was happening.

" _ **Just giving you a head's up Gajeel is not very happy right now." -Lily**_

Levy read the next message that Lily sent her that was posted a minute after the first.

" _ **We got the plan rolling for next week. Also, Laxus is not happy too, but it was necessary to leave him out on that part, or he would've never had done it." -Lily**_

She felt a little sad doing this to Gajeel, but for what she had plan required it to be a surprise. Levy knew that he was a smart man if she even let on that something was happening it wouldn't take him much to figure out what was going on. Holding the phone to her chest and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. "Don't worry about it. He will love it in the end." She reassured herself, Levy still felt guilty for the way they met ended, but once she springs her surprise, it should be more than enough to make up for it.

" _ **Don't worry. Everything is fine." - Lily**_

Levy texted him back that she understood before putting the phone away in her purse. A few minutes later, the taxi stopped at the destination she requested, handing the driver his payment she got out to the car to see Mira waiting for her. "Sorry I'm a little later than usual, but I got over here as fast as I could." Levy was scratching the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face. "Got a little swamped with paperwork."

"It's alright." Mira smiled back before leading Levy into the building, going up a flight of stairs they walked into a small dance studio. "What I was going to teach you today shouldn't take too long." Grasping the edge of her loose shirt and pulling up to reveal the workout clothing she had underneath. "This may be physically easier than our previous lessons, but..-" Placing the clothing on a bench, Mira held up a finger as Levy pulled out her work out clothing out of her gym bag. "-acting can be just as hard, especially if your nerves start acting up."

"I know...but trust me I'll nail it otherwise it will put these last couple of months to waste." Levy stepped into the small changing area in the corner of the room. Hesitantly pulling off Gajeel's jacket and placing it on the chair before changing into the forest green workout clothes. Taking a glance in the mirror that reached the floor, she could see the small physical changes, especially in her legs. From working with Mira, her body overall looked a little bit more toned, but she still looked like herself which made her happy. Just as she was about to step out of the changing area, she grasped the jacket and pulled it on again. "Would it be ok if I kept this on?"

Mira looked at the jacket Levy was holding close to her body, and she knew whose it was just from looking at it. "Yes, we could use it to practice the choreography." Walking over to the side of the room, she pressed a button on the stereo causing music to fill the room. "You got the costume we needed right?" She questioned Levy, who only nodded before running over to her gym bag.

"Yes, it took some convincing but..-" Levy pulled out a blue outfit to show Mira who only smiled evilly in approval at seeing it. "I managed to get the last one they had available in my size." Quickly stuffing the item of clothing back into the bag so she could return to the center of the room where Mira was standing, she was wringing her hands from the nerves that were bubbling up. "I was hoping to get some practice in it, the last thing I need to happen is to fall on my face."

Mira was happy that Levy brought up that idea before she could suggest it. "Of course, that would help figure out what moves that we can or cannot add to the routine. Now let's get started." Smiling at Levy before turning to face the mirrors to begin the warm-up routine. "If you mess up, make something up. Only you know the choreography and not the audience. Remember to be confident with every move you do, no matter how simple it may be."

"Yes, be confident." Levy was mentally taking that to heart as they began as they began their lesson.

* * *

Stopping back at her apartment, Levy just tossed her stuff onto the small couch before shrugging out of the leather jacket and draping it over the back of the cushion. Her muscles felt a little sore but better than the first time she came back home after working with Mira. Pulling off her boots, she can see the sun was starting to dip in the sky when she looked out the window. "I don't think he would mind me stopping by early." Feeling excited at the idea of surprising Gajeel at work before they go on their date. But first, she needed to take a quick shower since she still smelled a little sweaty. Grasping the hem of her yellow shirt, she slowly peeled it off her slightly sticky body. Humming to herself, Levy moved her body to the beat wholly lost in her little world. The shirt was tossed to the side as she twirled around with a smile on her face. Levy could understand why he enjoyed his job. It was freeing to be yourself or even to be someone else for a moment.

Hips were rolling side to side as she peeled her jeans off, Levy could only imagine a pair of hungry red eyes watching. Even more so when she bent over slightly to step out of them, curious of what would've been the reaction she would've gotten out of Gajeel if he was there. Would he lick his lips hungry and wait patiently or simple pounce on her like prey. Despite it just only being her imagination, she could feel her heart beating quickly in her chest. Only when she stepped into her shower after removing the rest of the clothing did it finally calm down. The warm water washed away the sticky feeling on her skin. It didn't take long for her to get clean, cutting off the water and stepping out onto the mat next to the shower. Levy rubbed herself down with a fluffy white towel, but before she stepped out of the bathroom, she drew a small smiley face in the fogged mirror. It was a silly habit, but she couldn't resist creating something that would only disappear after awhile.

Making her way over to the closet, Levy pulled out a white lace dress to wear that also matched the white headband. She was about to walk back to the living room to put the boots that she was wearing earlier back on, but at seeing the leather jacket, she had a different idea. Digging through the quite messy closet and found the black pair of ankle boots that she had. Putting them on and looking into the floor length mirror, Levy was pleased with the look of the outfit. Using her phone she requested a ride, and thankfully it didn't take long before the app pinged that the driver was there. So Levy slung her purse over her shoulder and patting it, happy that she plenty of Jewels on her. "Might catch part of his performance."

It didn't take long before the driver dropped her off outside of the Dragons Den, pushing the heavy door open she ran into the chest of the person that was leaving, an arm wrapped around her waist kept her from falling. "Levy? You're here early." The gruff voice that she knew anywhere, looking up to see Gajeel all dressed in the same clothes he was wearing earlier. "Hey." Regaining her footing, Levy stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on his cheek. "I could say the same to you. I wanted to surprise you."

Gajeel just chuckled slightly and adjusted his arm so they could turn and walk down the sidewalk side by side. "Same here." He took a moment to admire the glow of the sunset shining on her face. "Did my performance early so I could get off early and get you flowers." Levy looked up at him in curiosity. "To make up for having our dates so late at night." He could feel his cheeks turning red when she smiled and leaned into his side as they walked.

"You don't have to do that, I'm happy with whatever time we get together, but it's sweet that you were going to do that." Levy was hugging his waist to reassure him that she didn't mind. It was quite peaceful as they walked, only the occasional car breaking the comfortable silence between them. Gajeel was running his fingers over the leather jacket as she took in the warmth that seemed to be radiating off him despite the cool air around them. He paused when they were going to walk past a shop that had some flowers in containers outside. An older woman was bringing in the flowers when Gajeel walked them closer. "Are you closed?" The women just shook her head at Gajeel's question and smiled at seeing them holding each other so close. "Of course not dear, I'm guessing you would like some roses for your wife?" She only chuckled at seeing how red both of them got. "Ah sorry, girlfriend I see."

Gajeel scratched the back of his head as he nodded. "Yes, I would like some roses." The older women's hands worked quickly, luckily for them she didn't put all her supplies away, so it didn't take long for her experience hands to wrap up a bouquet of roses. "Here you go." Gajeel handed her the Jewels for the flowers before taking them and handing them to Levy. "Have good date dearies." She returned to her work as they continued to walk down the street, towards the restaurant they were going to meet.

Levy couldn't help but admire the red roses, bringing them up to her face she took a smell of the flowers. "These are wonderful, thank you." Gajeel grinned and held her close when they got closer to the restaurant.

"Anything for you."

The dinner was more than what she could ever imagine. Levy gave into Gajeel insisting that she order whatever she wanted. She felt terrible that he paid for every meal since they started dating but when she offered to pay, he just merely shook his head and ordered them some drinks. "Don't worry, had a good payday today." Grasping the glass and taking a big gulp of the beer he requested for himself. Levy just nodded and enjoyed the wine, after that she enjoyed the best seafood dish she had in a long time, the sweet buttery flavor of the scallops coating her taste buds was such a delight. But after her second full glass of wine she was starting to feel a little too happy as the effects of the alcohol were beginning to hit.

Thankfully Levy had Gajeel to protect and support her as they walked back to the club. She couldn't help but slip her hand underneath his shirt, causing him to stiffen slightly. "Mh what do you say we go back to your place," Levy suggested, she may be very buzzed right now, but she knew what she was saying, just no filter to keep her from expressing what she wanted. "We never did finish what we started last week." Gajeel had to bite back a groan, while the idea was tempting, but she then lost her balance when her foot caught on the sidewalk which killed any idea of that even happening. "I love to but-" Bending his knees slightly he scooped her into his arms. "I don't want to take advantage of you like this, so I'm taking you home." Continuing to walk them around the corner and over to his car parked behind the building.

"Wait." Levy gripped at his shirt causing him to stop and look down at her slightly flushed face. "I don't want to sleep alone." He could see that she was processing something in her head but wasn't sure what to say. "Could you stay with me tonight?" Her request was bouncing around in his head, debating if his self-control would be enough or would he snap like he did earlier that day. "Please." She pleaded and looked up at him, and he couldn't say no to that, Gajeel nodded his head which earned him a smile. "I can do that."

"Thank you." Levy could feel her eyes dropping as sleep finally claimed her, only the jingling of keys woke her up. Opening her eyes and looking around she could see Gajeel fumbling with her keys to get the door open but also holding her against him at the same time. Finally, he succeeded and pushed the door slightly before using his foot to opening it all the way. Her floors squeak somewhat under his weight, having been in her apartment before Gajeel knew where the bedroom was.

"Wait, I can walk." Her head felt much less dizzy than it was before when her feet met the floor before. She toed off her boots and walked into her room with Gajeel behind her after he did the same. Levy peeled off the jacket and draped it over the small reading chair in her room before grasping the hem of her dress. Looking over her shoulder she could see that he was taking off his shirt, back muscles just rippling as they moved. Even after all this time, she couldn't believe she was dating a beast of a man, shaking her head she pulled off the dress and pulled her PJs out of her dresser. Gajeel slipped into the bed after stepping out of his jeans, leaving him only in his boxers. He nuzzled the soft blue hair when she got into the bed and cuddled up to him. He could hear the soft yawn that escaped her. "I love you." Gajeel swore time slowed down when Levy said those words for the first time, looking down he could see her eyes were drooping once again with sleep. "Love you too." It felt effortless to say that back to her, Gajeel knew she heard him when a small smile spread across her face before sleep once again claimed her.

* * *

Sun shone brightly through her windows, covering her eyes she could feel her head aching slightly. Slowly she sat up from the mattress. She could see that Gajeel was missing from the bed. Levy also noted that his shirt and pants were missing from the floor. "Guess he left." Levy slid off the bed so she could get some clothing on, as she was putting on some jeans and a green shirt a tempting smell caught her attention. Opening her door and walking out of her room she could see a stack of pancakes and a bottle of syrup sitting on the kitchen countertop. Getting closer she could see a piece of paper next to the plate with a message scrawled on it.

 _Had to go to work, needed to rehearse a new act this morning for tonight. But here is some food to help with that hangover you probably have._

 _-Gajeel_

Levy didn't hesitate to drizzle the syrup over the pancakes before picking up a fork and devouring it. "Mhm if he wasn't a stripper he definitely could be a chef." She mused to herself and took another bite of the fluffy sweet food. While continuing to eat she dug through her purse that was sitting on the chair next to her, she could only assume Gajeel put it there so she could find it the next day. Levy took another bite as she unlocked her phone and created a group message so both Juvia and Lucy would get it.

" _ **Meet me at The Dragons Den tonight at eight. You guys have to be there."**_

* * *

Finishing the last of the food, Levy hopped off the stool so she could clean and put her plate away. She was a little nervous but today was the day she was going to put her plan into action. So picking up a book she decided the best way to pass the time was with a good book.

"Hey, Juvia." Lucy was walking over to her friend had just gotten out of a taxi that stopped right in front of the club as fast as she could after parking right across the street. "Levy here yet? Her text was pretty vague as to why she wanted us here." Juvia only shook her head and held her clutch to her chest. "No idea, but she hasn't returned any other texts Juvia had sent after that." Rubbing her hand as the cold breeze picked up. "Let's go inside. Levy could be waiting at the bar."

Pushing the doors open, the inside of the Dragons Den was pleasantly warm compared to the temperature outside. Even though the club just opened an hour ago, there were plenty of women ogling at the dancer on stage. They were about to head towards the bar when a person tapped Lucy on her shoulder causing her to look behind her. She recognized the white-haired women when she saw her. "Oh, I remember you. Mira right?"

"Yes, been awhile hasn't it." Mira was slightly tilting her head and smiling before gesturing towards the stage. "Levy reserved some front row seats for both of you, so follow me please." Leading the confused pair until they reached the front, removing the sign marked reserved so they could sit down at the table. Mira could see Juvia eyeing the empty chair next to her. "Don't worry. I'm sure she will be here soon." Glancing towards the bar, she could see her sister currently being swamped with orders. "Well enjoy the show." Mira turned around to walk back to the bar to help out Lisanna.

After a short break between the performances were over and the stage lights dimmed once again, the announcer Loke stepped onto the stage with the spotlight following as he moved. "Alright ladies I have an unfortunate announcement, our Officer Black Steel is in jail.." He paused for dramatic effect, several members of the audience gasping in shock at hearing the news before he continued. "But luckily for us, it's just for stealing some hearts." Loke winked at the audience causing a few women to scream in excitement. " So Officer Dryer, bring him out."

The curtain the covering the middle of the stage revealed a small prison with Gajeel standing in the middle of it with his head tipped forward, so he was looking at the floor. He wore an orange prison outfit while his hands currently handcuffed together. Laxus walked onto the stage loosely holding the baton in his hand, his outfit was similar to the police costume Gajeel would wear, but it was all black. Using the weapon, he ran it across the bars effectively gaining the attention of Gajeel causing his head to snap up and glare back angrily at him. Irritated at the response Laxus couldn't help but grit his teeth together. Quickly he moved the baton into the prison, so it was pressed hard under Gajeel's chin giving him no choice but to lean his head back. "Don't get smart with me." Laxus hissed out lowly so only Gajeel could hear him before pulling back his arm. The audience couldn't help get excited when he unhooked the key ring from his belt and opening the door before he grabbed Gajeel by the arm and moving him out of prison. "Exercise time, use it wisely." It took some effort, but he kept to the role he was playing as he unlocked the cuffs from the prisoner and attached it back to his belt.

Gajeel rubbed at his wrists with his hands, still unhappy at the fact Laxus slapped them when they took their places backstage and not quite caring that they were slightly too tight on him. Glaring at the tall man as his back was to him when he walked away to stand off to the side. Stepping closer to the front of the stage, he could make out the two faces sitting the closest despite the bright stage lights. _"Juvia...and Lucy? Why are they here?"_ He was about to scan the room to see if Levy was somewhere else, but the beat of the music came flowing out of the speakers, and he had his job to do.

Forcing the orange sleeves of the costume up, he flexed his muscles to earn a few squeals of joy from the audience before pulling the top open to reveal a sculpted chest underneath. Twisting his hips to the beat of the music Gajeel took a couple of quick steps before dropping to his knees and sliding over to a group of women sitting right next to the stage, each one of them wearing a birthday hat. Hopping up slightly so he could plant his feet onto the floor, he leaned back with one arm and while the other went to his hair as he rolled his hips knowing that would work the audience into a frenzy. Gajeel smirked as the jewels were starting to land on stage, shifting onto his back while so he could do a pop-up to show off his skills.

Walking down the steps of the stage and finding a lady to tease with his move's when a shrill sound of a whistle made him cringe. Looking back, he could see Laxus approaching him quickly with the long strides of his legs, Gajeel ran the act through his head confused about why he was skipping to the end. Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to think about it before 'Officer Dryer' roughly grabbed his shoulder and pinned it to the table. The ladies gasped in surprise, however, they just thought it was part of the act. "What the hell?!" Gajeel cursed at Laxus who only ignored him and placed the cuffs back on, the metal biting into the skin once again.

"You tried to escape and now have to face the consequences." Laxus responded back with a smug grin on his face. Yanking Gajeel back up from the table and moving towards the stage, he had had a strong grip since his prisoner was trying to escape it while walking up the steps. Reaching center stage, he used his foot nudge the back of Gajeel's knee's with his feet to force him into a kneeling position. Laxus watched as Gajeel looked back slightly, red eyes trying to bore a hole into his head.

"Bring her out." Laxus barked out causing the room to fall silent. Only the click of a pair of black pumps could be heard walking across the stage after the lights dimmed again. Confused murmurs came from the audience when a woman walked on stage wearing a police costume. When the person stopped in front of him, Gajeel turned his head away from Laxus only to be surprised at seeing the person in front of him. "Levy?" A small dainty hand caressed his chin for a moment before closing his mouth that fell open in shock.

"That's Warden to you Mr. Black Steel." Levy teased before winking playfully. "Or did you forget you stole my heart?"


End file.
